True Feelings
by Sc00byD00
Summary: Muraki is trying to make Tsuzuki discover his inner most feelings. Story is for those who wanted an uke Muraki.
1. Still Alive!

Anime: Yami no Matsuei

Author: Sc00byD00315

A/N: This was originally going to be a PWP but then out of nowhere a plot was developed, this story takes place sometime after the events in Kyoto but not sure when. This story is about Muraki trying to make Tsuzuki discover his inner most feelings. Don't know what else to say without ruining the story so here you go.

A/N part 2: Muraki's past was taken from the show and my own thoughts. I would like to thank all the others who wrote stories with any Lemons, Limes. Thanks to you I was able to make this story possible. Your knowledge on Yaoi ( I know this sound's stupid ) allowed me to create my own story.

A/N part 3: ( Last one, promise.) This story started and dedicated to all those who wanted to read a YnM fanfic with Muraki on the bottom. The only story I have read that has this is Dirty Laundry It was a really good story, a bit OOC but a really good story. Anyway, as I was saying, this story is for all those who wanted to read a fanfic with Tsuzuki on top and Muraki on bottom.

- means switching between scenes with Tsuzuki & Muraki to scenes with Watari, Tatsumi & Hisoka

pairings- Tsuzuki/Muraki/Tsuzuki andsome Watari/Tatsumi/Watari

Enjoy!

--------------

It seemed like just another case until they found out that Muraki was still alive. Tsuzuki figured that this was another attempt to try and kidnap him. " Hisoka I want you to keep on the lookout for Muraki. He could be anywhere so don't go off on your own.", the purple eyed shinigami said.

" Quit treating me like a baby, I can look out for myself. It's you who should be more worried."

Tsuzuki let out a deep sigh and continued to walk along the street. They were handed a case by Tatsumi to investigate murders around Kyoto.

( Flashback )

Tsuzuki was sitting at his desk humming softly as he started to unwrapping some sweet cakes Wakaba brought for him. Hisoka heard a girlish giggle come from Tsuzuki and looked to see what was making him so happy. _Figures, what else would make him so happy_, thought Hisoka as he rolled his eyes and continued writing up his report. Right when Tsuzuki started to stuff his face Tatsumi came in the door.

" Tsuzuki, Kurosaki I want you to investigate murders in Kyoto section.", said Tatsumi in a monotone voice.

" But I thought that was Watari's section. Why can't he go and do it?", Tsuzuki said as he was about to shove another into his mouth.

" Because he is on another case and if you don't like it too bad.", the secretary said with a slight bit of anger in his voice. He was angry at the fact that Tsuzuki was eating at the desk instead of doing work like he was supposed to do.

Tatsumi spoke again, " We believe that Muraki might be behind this."

Hisoka's eyes widened and Tsuzuki dropped his cake onto his lap. Hisoka shot up from his seat, " What! How can this be? I thought Tsuzuki had killed him."

" Apparently he had survived not only Tsuzuki stabbing him but Touda's fire. About the murders, it seems that it is the work of a woman. The victims are of both sex but it's the manner in which they died that points to Muraki. All of the victims have had their chests ripped open but everywhere else on their body remains untouched. Research proves that women tend to aim for the chest area while men aim for the face. Muraki is clever when it comes to covering up the evidence or make it look like something it's not. Now that these murders are happening I want you to check into it but be extra careful. If it is really Muraki behind the murders than he is probably back to finish what he started."

Tsuzuki looked down at his cakes trying to avoid eye contact with the two shinigami. There was an awkward silence as they both looked at Tsuzuki then Tatsumi began to speak again, " I want you to head out now and see if there is any new information on the murders." Tatsumi handed the folder with the files to Hisoka and with one last look at Tsuzuki he exited the room.

Hisoka opened up the folder and flipped through the pages looking at the murder victims. _The M.O. is the same as the previous murders that he has committed. This has to be the work of Muraki. _" Tsuzuki are you ready to go?"

" Yeah, just let me finish the rest of my cake first.", Tsuzuki said barely above a whisper, still not making eye contact with Hisoka.

( End Flashback )

" How about we split up this way it will be easier to get information from people.", Hisoka suggested.

Tsuzuki looked down at his green eyed partner, " Are you sure about this?", not liking the idea of splitting up. Last time they had split up in Kyoto, Tsuzuki was kidnaped by Muraki. Hisoka saw the worry in his amethyst colored eyes and could feel it even though Tsuzuki tried to hide it from him.

" We'll be fine. You check the northern district and I'll check the southern then at...", Hisoka was searching his mind for a good time and place to met, " three o'clock we'll met at the"

" Bakery!", Tsuzuki interrupted smiling happily at the thought of eating some pies and cakes. Hisoka rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like baka, " Fine, at the bakery. See you then."

Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka walked away and when he disappeared into the distance he walked around the streets some more. _It's obvious that he hates me. He always calls me an idiot no matter how hard I try to please him. _He wondered around the park hoping there were some clues to the deaths of the people. He sat on the bench in the park listening to people's conversations With no there luck he decided to head to the bakery and wait for Hisoka.

As soon as Tsuzuki got to the bakery he ordered some apple pie. After he finished with his third plate Hisoka walked in to join him.

" Baka, is that all you did the whole day instead finding out any information?", Hisoka yelled at him. People started to turn around and look at the commotion. Tsuzuki noticed that people started to stare at them and his face flushed with embarrassment.

" I did but..."

" But what... you decided to fill your stomach instead? GOD, why do I have such a idiot for a partner.", Hisoka yelled at this partner, not letting him finish his sentence.

Tsuzuki looked as he was just shot through the heart. He got up from his seat and walked to the counter to pay for the pies he ate. Hisoka walked outside behind yelling at him some more.

" How can you be such an idiot, sitting stuffing your face while people are being killed! So what is you excuse for it?"

Tsuzuki was looking down at the ground ever since they walked outside and didn't say a word. He felt bad, it seemed like all the people had died because of him and because he sat down to get a bite to eat he failed the future deaths. Tsuzuki walked back to the park that he was at before with Hisoka following him not saying anything.

" I'm sorry", he said in a barely audible voice. " I'm sorry", he said looking up at Hisoka's face, tears were streaming down his face.

Hisoka felt guilty about yelling at Tsuzuki, he was stressed about the case; about Muraki still being alive. The empath let out a deep sigh, " Don't worry about it Tsuzuki, you did nothing wrong."

" Yes I did. It's all my fault, everything is always my fault." Tsuzuki fell to his knees and covered his ears.

" Tsuzuki..."

A pentagram formed around Hisoka and started glowing red. He fell and hit the ground with a thud. " Shit!", he tried to get up but the best he could do was get on his hands and knees.

" Hisoka what's wrong!", Tsuzuki said in a panic, wiping the tears from his eyes.

" I can't move."

" What!" Tsuzuki ran over to Hisoka only to be blown backward by a force of power.

" Now, now Mr. Tsuzuki you can't get to the boy that way." Tsuzuki froze when he heard his voice. The empath looked up with wide eyes at the man. The man stood beside a tree watching the two shinigami. He was wearing a white suit and a white trench coat. The only thing on him that wasn't white on him was his blood red earing stub in his left ear.

" Muraki! What do you want?", Tsuzuki asked not moving from his spot

" Isn't it obvious Mr. Tsuzuki? All I want is you.", the doctor said with a bit of lust in his voice.

" What did you do to Hisoka?"

" Nothing but immobilize him. I don't want the brat getting in our way."

" Let Hisoka go now!"

" Why Mr. Tsuzuki, so you can escape from me? I don't think so. Now what do you say about coming with me, hmmm?"

" Never!", Tsuzuki spat at Muraki. The doctor just smiled and raised his hand like he was ready to snap his fingers.

" Very well then", then Muraki snapped his fingers and sparks shot up from the pentagram. After a few seconds the sparks attacked Hisoka's body.

" AAGGHHHHHHH", Hisoka started to yell. The pain was so intense it made him start to cry. He just wanted to pass out from the shock but the doctor wasn't going to let that happen. Muraki wanted to cause him enough pain so Tsuzuki would crumble and do anything to stop it. People started to rush over to where the screaming was heard.

The doctor's mechanical eye started to glow an eerie purple and all the people stopped dead in their tracks, collapsing to the ground. He teleported all of the people away so there would be not interference between him and his beloved shinigami.

" Stop it Muraki! STOP!", Tsuzuki yelled watching the people fall to the ground. He trying to reach his partner but again was blown backwards. " PLEASE STOP MURAKI, NOW!"

" Only if you agree to come with me without fighting.", the platinum blonde said in a calm voice.

" Tsu..zu...ki... don't... do...it", the empath said gritting his teeth from the pain.

" But Hisoka he's hurting you!", Tsuzuki said on the brink of tears.

" Ju..st...don't...Tsu...zu...kAGHHHHHHHH" Muraki intensified the energy to shut the boy up. " So what do you say Mr. Tsuzuki, come with me?", Muraki said as he held out his hand to the purple eyed shinigami.

" Yes! Just stop hurting him!", Tsuzuki said crying and reached for Muraki's hand.

" Glad you see things my way Mr. Tsuzuki", he said snapping his fingers again to make the pentagram disappear. Hisoka fell on his stomach when the pentagram began to disappear. He felt numb all over but the pain was still there. He struggled to reach out for Tsuzuki when a blinding light emitted from the doctor. They disappeared with a flash as the boy sunk slowly into unconsciousness.

-------------------

Well, what do you think? If does almost as good as the one on I'll update faster. But, if no one reviews thenI wont update the storyany more.Review if you want more.


	2. Where's Tsuzuki?

Hi there. Thanks for the reviews. Oh! sorry about spelling errors, I can't spell even if my life depended on it. I had friends read this and on the other web, no one pointed these things out. Sorry! I will look over my story but chances are there will still be some but not as many.

BTW: I don't know if I wrote this already or not but the other web is The story is father there but I am not changing the story at all. If you want you can read it there too or not. Doesn't matter to me but please review. Means alot to me. Story goes by the same name. Under the author name of Sc00byD00315.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, wish I did but I don't.

----------------------

( At the Bureau )

" Dammit, where are they. Those two should have been back here by now to report their findings."

Watari watched as the secretary paced the floor. " Maybe they got caught up in something serious and lost track of time.", Watari said knowing full-well that Tsuzuki probably stopped to get something to eat.

" Knowing Tsuzuki he's most likely eating something now.", Tatsumi said, anger rising in his voice.

" How about if they don't show up in the next fifteen minutes we go to Kyoto to look for them, sound good to you?", the blonde asked hoping that the secretary wouldn't bite his head off in fury. He was quite shocked when Tatsumi replied calmly, " Yes, your right. If they're not back in fifteen minutes we'll go look for them." He paced around the room glancing up at the clock every few seconds.

" The clock is not going to go any faster, Tatsumi.", said the scientist. He was starting to feel dizzy watching him. The blue eyed man shot him the look and continued pacing the floor.

" It's been past fifteen minutes and they're still not here." Tatsumi looked at his watch then at Watari. " Let's go now."

They both teleported from the office and into the streets Kyoto.

( In Kyoto )

They searched all the diners and bakeries until they came to the one Tsuzuki was once at. Tatsumi was getting worried since he had not picked up on Tsuzuki's whereabouts yet. They entered the bakery and Watari walked up the woman behind the counter.

" Excuse me ma'am, did you happen to see a man dressed in black come in here earlier? Purple eyes, over six feet and has one hell of a sweet tooth."

" Yeah, he came in here and ordered lots of pie around... I think it was three o'clock. He walked out of here with a kid that was yelling at him a lot. The kid kept calling him an idiot.", she replied.

Tatsumi pushed the blonde out of the way, " Do you know where they were going?"

" No, sorry. They walked in the direction of the park so they might be there."

Tatsumi rushed out the door without thanking the lady. Watari smiled at the lady, " Sorry about him. Thank you for your time." Watari took off after Tatsumi and found him leaning over a body. Watari got on the other side of the secretary and saw that the body was Hisoka.

The golden eyed man checked for vital signs; just because they shinigami didn't mean they couldn't die. While Watari was checking the boy, Tatsumi was looking for the other shinigami. He ran around the park calling Tsuzuki's name but getting no response. He made it back over to Watari and Hisoka was in his arms.

" He's still unconscious. We should head back for now and come back when he awakes.", the scientist said knowing that Tatsumi was upset about not being able to find Tsuzuki.

" Fine, we'll look for Tsuzuki later.", Tatsumi said though he didn't agree with himself. Watari teleported with the empath, back to JuOhCho and left the brown haired man standing there alone.

" Tsuzuki, where are you?", Tatsumi said as he looked around one last time then he too teleported to JuOhCho. Tsuzuki might have ran away after Hisoka yelled at him but that didn't explain why he was unconscious. In worse case scenario Muraki could have gotten him. Tatsumi hoped that it was the first.

The last thing that Tsuzuki saw in the park was the look in Hisoka's eyes when he agreed to go with Muraki. It was the look of horror and disbelief. There was a flash and then they were gone; they were no longer in the park but now in a house. The shinigami looked around the house but he was a afraid to move from where he stood.

It was quiet until Muraki spoke making him jump. " This is one of my many houses. One that nobody but me knows about." Tsuzuki looked at the doctor with wide eyes, _Oh great, how am I getting out of here now. _The doctor let go of his hand and started to walk forward to leave the room.

" Muraki, what do you want from me?", Tsuzuki tried to say angrily but unable to hide the fear in his voice.

" No reason to be scared Tsuzuki I'm not going to do anything to you...yet", Muraki smiled to himself then turned to face the guardian. Tsuzuki's face was as white as a ghost and he stood there trembling slightly.

" Are you hungry, Tsuzuki?", Muraki said ignoring the shinigami's appearance. The younger man couldn't answer Muraki, his mind still worried about the ' yet ' to come. " Come, I'll make something for us to eat."

Muraki walked out of the room and down the hallway to the livingroom. Tsuzuki was following him not to be left behind but staying more than an arms reach away from the doctor. Muraki stopped halfway through the room, his back still to the purple eyed man, " Have a seat, it will be a while."

Muraki walked over to him, took off Tsuzuki's trench coat and started to undo the buttons on Tsuzuki's dress coat. The guardian jerked back, " What do you think your doing!"

" You're going to be here a while so why not get comfortable?"

" I can do this myself, I don't need your help.", Tsuzuki said then started to take off his coat. Muraki turned away to walk into the kitchen, he didn't need to look to know Tsuzuki was giving him a death glare while thinking a way to escape. " Oh and Tsuzuki, don't bother to try and leave. I set up a magical barrier so you can't leave and the others can't get in even if they did find this place." Muraki left the room to make something for his love and himself to eat.

Tatsumi sat by Hisoka's side until he awoke. When he opened his eyes to see Tatsumi with his glasses off, resting his head on his folded arm leaning against the bed. Hisoka closed his eyes again and that's when he remembered what happened in the park. Hisoka shot up, " Tsuzuki!", he said waking the blue eyed secretary up.

Tatsumi rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back on. Hisoka was panicked, he turned to Tatsumi and before he could ask the question, the older man answered, " We don't know where he is. I figured you would know where he went."

" Shit! How long have I been out?"

" Little under an hour. Where did Tsuzuki go?"

" When we were in the park...", Hisoka was trying to keep himself together but, the possibility of Muraki could be doing to him kept creeping into his head. He tried to say it again but lost his voice, tears rolling down his face. " In the park we were... were attacked."

Tatsumi's eyes widened _Tsuzuki! _He ran out the door to inform the chief then go to earth and search for Tsuzuki himself. As the secretary bolted out the door he almost knocked over Watari. The scientist watched as Tatsumi ran down the hall almost knocking over other shinigami that happened to be in his way.

Instead of chasing after him the blonde walked into the infirmary where Hisoka was. He was worried, true, but being in a frenzy about it wasn't going to help the situation.

" Judging by Tatsumi's speed I'm guessing it's really bad, right?"

Hisoka nodded tears still falling from his eyes. Those damn visions wouldn't stop playing in front of his eyes. " Bon, does this have to do with Muraki?", Watari asked looking out the window as Tatsumi ran to the portal that connected to earth. _See what I mean, going crazy like that fogs your mind. Baka, he could have teleported out of here instead of running around everywhere._

There was another nod to confirm the blonde's suspicion. _I have never heard anyone say that about Tatsumi. Even in their minds, _the empath thought." Well, can you walk, maybe if you go to where you were attacked you can pick up on Tsuzuki's trace spirit."

Hisoka pulled the covers off of himself and tried to stand. His knees buckled under the weight, still weak from the attack. Watari helped him up off the ground, " Are you ready to go?"

Hisoka was trying to keep focused as they teleported out of JuOhCho and back to the park.

When they walked to the spot where the attack happened Hisoka stood still and concentrated on Tsuzuki's power. Hisoka found none. He looked up at the sky, falling to his knees and cried out Tsuzuki's name.

--------------

Another chap. up. Can't wait to see how good I do here on this web. Please review. I already 66 on this story from a differ site.


	3. Dinner with Muraki

Hey, back to update again. Anyway, so far there are 6 reviews. Thanks guys, makes me happy to know that you really like this story enough to keep up with me.

Disclaimer: don't own.

Warning: explicit scene ahead.( sure hopeI don't get kicked off for this) Enjoy!

---------------------

Tsuzuki waited until Muraki left the room to reach into his pocket to get a paper fuda. He might not have been able to leave but that didn't mean he couldn't send a message to the others. He tried to turn it into a messenger bird but it didn't work. He pulled out another fuda trying to again to make the bird and again it didn't work.

Frustrated that it didn't work he gave up after the fifth try. The doctor walked in the room with a tray in his hand. He placed the tray on the table in the middle of the room and motioned for the guardian to sit with him. Tsuzuki walked over to the table and sat on the floor opposite of Muraki so they where both facing each other.

" Did I not tell you that there was no way to leave here? That also meant for the use of magic in the house. The only way for you to leave is for me to allow it."

Tsuzuki was even more scared at this point, he felt weak, he always did in situations he couldn't control. _Oh great he saw the fudas. I was hoping he wouldn't. Could thing get any worse from here. _

" I hope you like what I made. I wasn't to sure what you liked to eat other than desserts.", Muraki said with a smile. Tsuzuki looked down at the food, it was Nikujaga. The shinigami liked it but it wasn't his favorite dish. Muraki started to eat his food and noticed that Tsuzuki was still just staring at it.

" What's the matter Tsuzuki? I didn't poison it if that's what you think. I wouldn't poison someone because I believe that to be a cowardly way to kill. Now please eat." The shinigami picked up the fork and started to eat, surprisingly it was delicious. Muraki waited for Tsuzuki to finish before collecting the plates.

" What did you think about dinner, Tsuzuki?"

" It was really good, better then I thought."

" Glad you enjoyed it. Do you want dessert?", Muraki said and watched Tsuzuki's eyes light up at the word. The doctor got up and brought the tray to the kitchen and brought out the dessert and wine. Tsuzuki eyed the dessert as Muraki placed it in front of him. It was fresh apple cobbler with ice-cream on the side. Tsuzuki wanted to eat it all right then but he didn't want to seem like a slob to Muraki. Almost all the fear he had washed away at the mention of pie.

" Tsuzuki you can eat the cobbler any way you want. You don't have to wait for me.", Muraki said kindly. Tsuzuki was delighted to here this and he ate his meal in record time. This time Tsuzuki waited for Muraki to eat. Muraki looked up at Tsuzuki when he was done, " Do you want the rest of mine?"

" Umm... no.. go ahead you eat it, it's your piece.", Tsuzuki said but deep inside he wanted more of the pie.

" Are you sure Tsuzuki, I won't be able to finish the rest of it?"

" Well... ok then.", Tsuzuki said and grabbed Muraki's plate eating the rest.

" Would you like some wine, Tsuzuki or would you like some sake?"

" Sake, please.", _something is up here, why is he acting all nice to me?_

Muraki poured a glass of sake for Tsuzuki and poured a glass of wine for himself. " Come with me Tsuzuki, let's drink in the den.", Muraki said and held out a hand for him. They walked in silence to the den and sat down by the fire.

Muraki was still drinking from the same glass when Tsuzuki was on his fifth. The purple eyed man was deep in thought and didn't realize that the doctor kept filling up his glass after every drink he took. Tsuzuki looked at silver haired man, " Why? What do you want from me?"

Muraki just smiled at Tsuzuki grabbing his shirt and pulled him close to his own face. His face had an eerie glow from the fire. " This is what I always wanted from you since I saw your picture in my grandfather's file." Muraki kissed Tsuzuki on the lips lightly. The shinigami was trying to comprehend what was going on that he didn't notice the doctor eased him to the ground lightly.

Muraki took advantage of shinigami's confusion and deepened the kiss. As Tsuzuki gasped doctor snaked his tongue into his mouth. The doctor rubbed his tongue against the younger man's trying to get a response. Getting none he crawled on top of Tsuzuki and grinded his hips down.

The younger man moaned from the feeling and started to panic. He tried to shove Muraki off of him but to no avail. He was too intoxicated up to a point where his strength wasn't enough to get away from the doctor. Muraki pulled away and looked down at his shinigami, a smile on his lips.

" Stop fighting it Tsuzuki, I know you want this just as much as I do.", Muraki said as he bent down and nibbled on Tsuzuki's ear, his fingers working on taking off the man's tie. Tsuzuki started to shiver with pleasure and cursed his body for betraying his mind.

" Please... Muraki... stop it", the purple eyed man said, still trying to push him off. The silver haired man smiled at Tsuzuki's efforts, " But Tsuzuki your body tells me different." Muraki put his hand on Tsuzuki's cock and started to stroke it. The friction from the fabric increased the feeling, making it easier for the shinigami to become hard.

Tsuzuki bit his lower lip to suppress his moans from Muraki's touch. " See", the older man said as he started to pat Tsuzuki's now growing bulge. " Let me show you what you're capable of."

Muraki undid the guardian's belt and pulled it off then began to unzip his pants when Tsuzuki grabbed his hands to stop him. " Stop fighting", the doctor said as he grabbed Tsuzuki's hands and bound them together with the belt. Muraki put guardian's hands above his head and placed the same spell he used on Hisoka to keep them in place. He resumed to unzip Tsuzuki's pants now that Tsuzuki could no longer stop him.

"Stop... Stop this Muraki" While caressing Tsuzuki's cheek Muraki replied, "You can't hide your _true_ feelings forever Tsuzuki."

"Muraki!", Tsuzuki blushed at the thought of the doctor's implication. Muraki placed one finger over the brown haired man's lips, "Shh" the silver eyed man leaned over and gently kissed Tsuzuki on the lips, putting his thumbs in Tsuzuki's pants.

" Please don't do this to me", he pleaded.

Muraki leaned forward and began to kiss Tsuzuki on his neck right above his collar bone. He closed his eyes and mumbled " Muraki please.."

Muraki moved up and whispered into his ear, "Are you afraid?"

" Afraid?"

" Yes, afraid. Are you afraid that you will develop feelings for me Mr. Tsuzuki."

In shock, Tsuzuki looked over at the older man in confusion. _What is he talking about? I could never fall in love with Muraki ...could I?_

The doctor moved off and started to pull down the shinigami's pants, making Tsuzuki start to panic even more. He tried to kick Muraki once he was off but Muraki easily dodged. He pulled Tsuzuki's pants off successfully along with his socks and shoes then again sat on top of him.

Muraki stared down at the shinigami, Tsuzuki now only in his boxers and shirt. The older man leaned over and started to kiss Tsuzuki right under his neck as he began to unbutton the shinigami's shirt.As Muraki undid the buttons he would kiss the newly exposed flesh. When the doctor got to the last button he pulled the shirt up to the younger man's hands. Tsuzuki started to shiver from the bareness from his body despite being near being close to a fire.

Muraki began to run his hands down Tsuzuki's body watching the mixed emotions that played across his face. He ran his hands back up again stopping at Tsuzuki's nipples. Muraki leaned over and began to lick Tsuzuki's nipple while caressing the other. He began to roll it between his thumb and forefinger.

Tsuzuki felt the cold air now replaced with the warmth of Muraki's touch. A moan escaped his mouth as the doctor worked on his nipples. Muraki brought both nipples to hardness when he lifted his head to look at his soon-to-be lover. Tsuzuki let out a whimper as Muraki pulled away, " See Tsuzuki, I told you that your body wanted this more than your mind.. Now I'll have to punish you for lying to me and yourself."

Muraki leaned over and kissed Tsuzuki right under his navel, then he ran his tongue up the other man's body giving Tsuzuki chills. The platinum blonde moved his hand down to Tsuzuki's boxers sticking his thumbs into his boxers, and slowly pulled them down to his ankles. Tsuzuki was too busy battling with his inner demons to notice Muraki removed him boxers. The doctor looked down very pleased at the sight of Tsuzuki's arousal.

Muraki wrapped his fingers around Tsuzuki's cock and started to pump him slowly. Tsuzuki started to squirm, "Muraki...stop!" Tsuzuki shook his head in denial. He wanted it but didn't at the same time.

" Sorry but I have no intentions of stopping here."

Muraki moved forward towards Tsuzuki and began to kiss him roughly and aggressively, thrusting his cock faster. Muraki slowly slid his tongue into the shinigami's mouth. Muraki stopped pumping Tsuzuki and started to kiss Tsuzuki's chest moving farther down towards his cock. Muraki gently moved his lips over Tsuzuki's cock and licked the pre-cum off.

Tsuzuki couldn't help but shiver from the over drive of pleasure. Muraki brought Tsuzuki's cock into his mouth; Tsuzuki bit his lip in pleasure. He didn't want to give Muraki the satisfaction of him actually enjoying this.

Tsuzuki wanted to pull Muraki's hair up to make him stop but the spell held his hands in place. The doctor began to suck the purple eyed man's cock making him moan in pleasure. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. Tsuzuki tried to buck into Muraki's mouth to make more of him be taken in but the doctor was sitting on him holding him in place. The fire casting a perfect silhouette on the wall.

The doctor loved the thought of Tsuzuki wanting him as badly as he wanted the purple eyed shinigami. The thought of being able to pleasure him without resisting made it so much better. Tsuzuki let out another moan. Muraki began to suck his cock more aggressively, wanting to taste Tsuzuki so bad.

" Ahh.. Muraki...", Tsuzuki moaned. It felt so good but wrong at the same time. " Muraki... don't...", Tsuzuki pleaded; it felt as if he was about to explode. Tsuzuki inhaled a sharp breath, and had cum in Muraki's mouth while screaming out the doctor's name.

Muraki moved his eyes and looked toward the shinigami, enjoying the sight and taste of the guardian. Tsuzuki was indeed enjoying this. Muraki placed his hands on Tsuzuki's thighs and began tracing his fingers up and down them. Once again leaning over and kissing Tsuzuki on the forehead, while the other laid there panting.

" Very good Tsuzuki, now it is time for some rest."

Tsuzuki laid there as the sight of Muraki got dimmer and dimmer. He slowly faded into unconsciousness. The doctor picked up Tsuzuki and placed him in his bed.. He undid the watch on Tsuzuki's wrist and slipped it into his jacket. The doctor pulled the covers over him and laid next to his love. He leaned over and kissed the brown haired man one last time before the night ended, " Good night, Mr. Tsuzuki."

---------------

Well, hope you liked it. The scenes will get better as the story goes on. Review please.


	4. Aftermath

Disclaimer: don't own YnM

I know it was late but been keeping up with the weather. Hurricane Wilma is getting closer and it's debatable if there will be school tomorrow. Anyway, if there is none then I will update.Hope you enjoy and there will be a lemon coming soon.

-----------------

Tatsumi heard Hisoka scream out for Tsuzuki and ran towards the sound. Tatsumi rushed up to the boy, " Did you find any trace of Tsuzuki?", he yelled at Hisoka. Watari gave Tatsumi an angry look as he yelled at the poor kid.

" There is no need to yell at bon. It's not like it's going to help us find Tsuzuki.", Watari said calmly.

" Look here Watari I'm going to find him if it's the last thing I do! Now help me look."

" No. I'm not helping a half crazed lunatic until you calm down and think."

" Fine don't help me. I'll look myself.", Tatsumi said then turned and ran in the over direction.

Watari turned to Hisoka and said, " Looks like Tsuzuki won't be found here. How about you go home and get some rest while I try to calm Tatsumi a bit. Ok, bon?"

The empath felt as if he didn't help at all and didn't want to leave, " But..."

" In the condition that your in, even if we found him, he'd be angry at us for letting you help instead of resting.", Watari said cutting the kid off and giving him a reassuring smile.

Hisoka turned the other way and said fine then teleported to Meifu. _Now that bon is out of the way now to calm down Tatsumi,_ Watari thought. He let out a deep sigh and walked off to find Tatsumi. It didn't take long to Watari to find the secretary, he was sitting on a bench in the middle of the park with his head down.

Watari took a seat next to him and said, " I sent bon home, he needs the rest."

" ..."

" Oh, come on Tatsumi sitting here won't help us find Tsuzuki but by the way your taking things I'd say that won't help either."

" ..."

" Come on say something."

" ..."

" Damn it!", Watari said and he stood up in front of the secretary. He grabbed Tatsumi's arm and teleported to the scientist's apartment. " What the hell is wrong with you? First you go and running down to earth. Next you yell at bon and me, taking off again. Then I find you sitting in the park being quieter than a mouse."

Watari was beyond angry and didn't think twice about who he was yelling at. When he caught his breath, he realized that he was yelling at Tatsumi. _Oh, shit. I yelled at Tatsumi, nobody yells at Tatsumi and lives to tell the tale. _

Tatsumi was still looking down at the ground, not speaking a word. Watari reached his hand up to put it on Tatsumi's shoulder when he saw tear drops fall to the floor. " I'm sorry Seii. I didn't mean it.", Watari sat as he pulled the secretary into a tight embrace. Tatsumi tried to hold in the tears but the thoughts of Tsuzuki got the better of him.

Tatsumi wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and rested his head on Watari's shoulder. They both sank slowly to the floor, Watari rubbing Tatsumi's back. " Shhh... It's ok Seii. Don't worry, we'll find him."

Tatsumi unwrapped his arms from Watari's waste and moved his head up so they were face to face. Tatsumi's face was streaked with tears so Watari took off Tatsumi's glasses and put them on the floor next to him. He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and wiped Tatsumi's face off. When Watari pulled the tissue away, Tatsumi pushed him to the ground slowly. Tatsumi bit Watari's lower lip asking permission. Permission granted Tatsumi started to massage his tongue against Watari's.

As Tatsumi was kissing Watari he slid his hands under the scientist's shirt. When Watari felt Tatsumi's hands on his chest he tried to push Tatsumi off of him with great difficulty. Difficult from the fact that Tatsumi was almost twice as heavy as himself.

Watari was unable to push the secretary off of him so he reached for his mouth instead. He had no trouble lifting Tatsumi's face off of his. " Stop Seii, I can't do this."

Tatsumi sat up and looked at Watari with a confused look on his face. Watari sat up straightened his shirt out. Tatsumi looked at the floor and closed his eyes, " I'm sorry", he said softly. Watari pulled Tatsumi into a tight hug, " It's ok, but this isn't the right time for it."

Watari lessened his grip on Tatsumi and pulled himself away, " Go get a shower Seii, it will help you regain your senses." Tatsumi walked off towards the front door when Watari spoke again, " You can shower here you know, you don't need to go back to your house to be by yourself."

Tatsumi turned and looked at Watari then he walked off to the bathroom. Watari watched him as he walked off, _He seems to know everything all the time but even the brightest man can get lost. Poor guy, the thought of Tsuzuki's state can make him crumble into nothing. I hope that Tsuzuki is at least safe. _Watari walked towards the bedroom to get Tatsumi some pajamas to wear. He opened the door to the bathroom and placed the pajamas on the counter. He walked out without looking in Tatsumi's direction or saying anything to him.

Tatsumi walked out of the bathroom with the silky blue pajamas on and walked into the bedroom to lay his clothes on the floor. He noticed Watari sitting in bed reading a book, 003 was on his lap fast asleep. Watari put the book down on the table and looked at the secretary. Tatsumi put his stuff on the floor and looked at the blonde, " I'm sorry about earlier. I was... what I did was... I'm really sorry."

" It's fine Seii. I know you didn't mean it. If I was in that state knowing myself I would have done the same thing."

Watari pulled back the covers allowing Tatsumi to sit with him. Tatsumi crawled into the bed and watched Watari pick up 003 to put her at the foot of the bed. There was an awkward silence then Tatsumi started to apologized again. Watari reached over pulling Tatsumi closer to him and started to caress his hair. Watari hummed to Tatsumi making the secretary slowly daze off.

When Tatsumi was fully asleep Watari laid him down pulling the covers over both of them and went to sleep himself.

Hisoka walked home with his head down with the thought that he failed Tsuzuki. He walked slowly so by the time he reached home it was already dark. When he got home he went into the bathroom to start a shower.

Once in, he wet his hair and clenched his hands into fists. All the pain, anger, and fear for Tsuzuki broke out from inside and was released by punching the tile wall. He broke down in tears sliding down the wall and embraced his knees against his chest.

-----------------------

Hope you like it! Review please


	5. The Next Morning

I know this chapter is really short so thats why I'll put two up today. Hope you like where this is going  
Disclaimer: don't own  
---------------------------

Tsuzuki woke up when a beam of light hit his face. He opened his eyes slowly with his hand in front to block out the sun.

" Good morning Tsuzuki, how are you feeling?", said Muraki. Tsuzuki turned pale remembering that he was with Muraki.

A blush crossed his face as he remembered the night before, " Like it's any of your business how I feel!"

" Oh, is that right? I do recall that it was my name you spoke of last night.", Muraki said with a smirk.

Tsuzuki's blush reddened; he walked away from the doctor, " Don't wander too long breakfast will be served shortly."

" I'm not staying for breakfast, I'm leaving now!"

" How do you plan on that? Did you forget what I told you, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki turned slowly to face Muraki, " Fine", he said through clenched teeth. Muraki walked off to the kitchen leaving the younger man in the bedroom. Tsuzuki felt odd in a sense, he started to loosen up around Muraki a bit even if it didn't seem like it. What's wrong with me? He is my enemy and I'm starting to get comfortable in his presence.

Breakfast contained nothing but pancakes, syrup, and tea. " Do you like the pancakes Tsuzuki? I made them extra sweet for you."

" Yes, they're ok I guess."

" Tsuzuki if that is truly what you think then stop showing me different."

" What are you talking about?"

" Are you really that naive? You eyes and body show different then what you try and convince yourself with. So what would you like to do today?"

" I want to go home and back to my friends."

" I already told you that you can't leave and I will not repeat myself again.", Muraki said calmly with no hint of anger in  
his voice.  
" Then if I can't leave I want to ask you some questions."

" Ask what you want but I can't say that I will answer them."

" Fine. How are you able to cast magic if you are a human?", Tsuzuki said hoping that there was a flaw in the magic so he could get out.

" Let me answer you with a question of my own. Do you still see me as a mere human?"

Tsuzuki was taken back by surprise. He never really thought about it before, but the question had risen another.

" Well, then how did you get the power to summon and cast magic?"

" Why do you want to know? Do you think that there is a way to break through my barriers? Since you can't decide what you want to do I leave you to your thoughts."

Muraki got up from the table and walked to the bedroom to get his coat. " I have to go to work. If you're a good boy I'll come home with a surprise." Tsuzuki couldn't Believe what he was hearing, Is he really going to leave me here alone?

" Don't make a mess. I'll see you later.", Muraki said and he walked up to Tsuzuki planting a kiss on the corner of his lips and walked out the door. Tsuzuki cursed Muraki as he left, he couldn't believe he left him guard down enough to allow Muraki to kiss him. The only thing Tsuzuki could do was explore the house while waiting for Muraki to come home.

-------------------------

Review. Lemon soon promise


	6. The Letter

Disclaimer: don't own YnM

--------------------

Tatsumi woke up in Watari's arms and looked over at the alarm clock. It was noon time Tatsumi laid his head down again. He shot up a second later, waking Watari up and looked at the clock again. This time it showed 5:30am; he laid back down and put his hand over his face. Long night, Damn clock, Tatsumi thought. The scientist looked at the clock then up at the secretary.

" What's the matter, Seii?"

" We do need to get ready for work then we have got to find Tsuzuki.", Tatsumi said and left for his house to get a shower and clean clothes. Watari sighed and got up from bed. He walked into the bathroom also to get ready.

Watari put on his lab coat and called out, " Watch the house while I'm gone guys.", to his birds. 003 sat on his shoulder as he left for work. It was after 9:30 in the morning.

Tatsumi was the first to work as usual. The outside was still dark with a light breeze making the fallen cherry blossom petals pick up and sway with the wind. He walked into his office to start early on his paper work when he came across a note on his desk. He picked it up and on the front of the envelope it had his name on it. It felt kind of heavy in his hand he thought as he turned it over to open it. He opened the envelop and went straight for the letter. He flipped it open and his eyes widened. He quickly dumped out the envelop and a watch fell out.

Tatsumi picked up the watch and held it carefully as if any slight movement would cause it to break. He walked over to his chair and sat down turning it to face opposite of the door. He continued to look at the watch in his hand until his eyes became blurry with tears. Tatsumi sat in his chair crying silently until Hisoka walked into his office 2 hours later.

" Tatsumi I umm... I want to know if you found Tsuzuki last night.", Hisoka said quietly after shutting the door. He knew something was wrong but the secretary had his shields up blocking his emotions from reaching the empath.

" No, I haven't found him.", he said trying to keep his voice steady. He heard the empath inhale sharply at his reply. Hisoka turned the handle of the door when the secretary spoke again.

" Kurosaki, do you know if Watari is here yet?"

" Yes, he is. I saw him walk in a few moments ago."

" Thank you." Hisoka felt that Tatsumi was done talking so he left the room. Tatsumi wiped his eyes as best he could. He got up from his chair, grabbed the letter and watch then headed towards Watari's lab.

A couple of shinigami passed by Tatsumi and noticed the red around his eyes. Nobody said anything fearing that he would take out whatever was causing his pain on them. The only one who had the courage to approach him was Wakaba.

" What's the matter Tatsumi? Is every thing ok?"

" Huh? Oh, Yes everything is quite fine."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, I'm fine.", he said as he was beginning to get frustrated. He needed to got see Watari.

" Well if you need anything you can always come to me, Ok?", she happily, oblivious to his frustration. He just smiled and walked way to Watari's lab. He opened the lab door and saw Watari on the computer.

" Watari I...". Tatsumi couldn't finish what he was saying. Watari turned and saw that Tatsumi face was flushed, his eyes looked blood shot. The scientist shot up from his seat and hugged Tatsumi tight. Tatsumi pulled away and showed him the letter.

It read: I finally have my little rose and I'm picking his petals off one by one.

He put down the letter and saw the watch in Tatsumi's other hand.  
" Tsuzuki", Watari whispered and hugged Tatsumi again. " I'm sorry Seii."

" ..."

" Does anyone besides bon know about this?"

" No, I haven't told anyone about it yet."

" Don't Seii, everyone will be worried and in a panic. It won't be as easy to find him this time but it won't help if all of Meifu is stirred up."

" I'm going to leave the letter with you. Please see if you can find anything out, Taka."

" I'll put it at the top of the list."

Tatsumi started to walk out of the room when Watari grabbed him from behind and hugged him, " Don't worry, we'll find him."

Tatsumi went about the rest of the day as if nothing was bothering him. Shinigami came in asking about Tsuzuki and the only reply they got was he went on an early vacation. Hisoka felt very lonely with Tsuzuki not around to whine about paperwork or the fact that there were no sweets around for him. Hisoka started to make his way home when Watari ran up beside him. The sun was setting making Watari's clothes appear golden like his hair. It looked as if every part of his body was made of gold.

" Bon, I want you to have 003 keep you company while Tsuzuki is gone.", he said. Hisoka just looked at him not wanting to take 003 away but nodded. 003 flew onto Hisoka's shoulder and nuzzled against his cheek.

He walked along the streets in the dark. The sun had already set. 003 clicked her beak trying to get Hisoka's attention; without realizing it he walked to Tsuzuki's apartment.

-----------------

Another chapter posted. Lemon in next chapter. Juicy goodness. Anyway, review please.


	7. The Doll & The Payment part I

Disclaimer: don't own  
Warning: explicit scene ahead, if you don't like it then I don't know why you started to read this fic in the first place.  
----------------

Trapped in a house with nothing much to do Tsuzuki went through the fridge first before venturing off to the other parts of the house. Seeing nothing to his liking he shut the fridge and wondered around other parts of the house.

He walked around the house for I bit and figured it strange that there were no pictures of any kind around. Getting bored he walked to the living room and laid down on the couch. He fell asleep shortly after waking hours later when he heard something break.

It had sounded like a glass shattering so he walked in the direction of the noise. He walked the halls as light poured in from outside through the widows. He was lit up from the light pouring through making his hair shiny. He continued to walk the halls until he came across a room that had china dolls inside. He looked at all the different dolls and noticed one in particular. It was the doll Muraki had shown him after he kidnaped Hisoka. It was sitting in front of the rest of the dolls on display. Her curly blonde hair was sitting on her shoulders, her dark blue eyes were looking at Tsuzuki; empty.

Tsuzuki picked up the doll and ran his thumb over her cheek like he was feeling if the doll was truly as smooth as it looked. The sun was showing through from the hallway lighting the room. Dim sun beams hit the doll making her hair appear an orange-blonde like Watari's hair. He was so focused on the dolls beauty looking much like his best friend that he didn't hear the footsteps enter the door way.

" Tsuzuki", Muraki said. Tsuzuki was startled by the doctor's voice and dropped the doll on the ground. The doll hit the ground; the force causing her face to crack. Tsuzuki quickly picked up the doll and looked Muraki standing in the door way. He had made it home late; the sun was setting already.

Muraki walked forward and took the doll out of the guardian's hands. He placed her on the table and walked toward Tsuzuki, backing him to the nearest wall. His eyes were cold and unfeeling. He pushed Tsuzuki against the wall putting his hand on either side of Tsuzuki's head.

Fear had risen in Tsuzuki as Muraki just stared him down. He could feel the anger rising in Muraki, though his facial expression stayed the same, as they stood there. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break the doll.", Tsuzuki said whispering to Muraki hoping that he would move away. The doctor stepped back and walked away from the wall towards the door.

Tsuzuki just watched him as he walked out of the room. " I have dinner out here so come out and get it."

Dinner was nothing but sushi and fried rice. They ate in silence; Tsuzuki eating barely anything. Muraki was silent also not eating much. When he was done he looked at Tsuzuki, he had stopped eating before Muraki had.

" Are you done eating Tsuzuki?", he said flatly.

" Yes, I am.", Tsuzuki sat not taking his eyes from the plate. He couldn't look the doctor in the face after what had happened. Tsuzuki apologized again for breaking the doll.

" It's alright Tsuzuki, I can just get her repaired later."

" Muraki, can I ask you where you got it?", Tsuzuki said not looking up from his plate.

" My mother gave it to me as a gift before she died.", he said flatly.

" I feel really bad about breaking it, it must have been very dear to you. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

Muraki didn't say anything and collected their plates and walked to the kitchen. The guardian was puzzled by the way the other man was acting. He got up and followed Muraki to the kitchen. The older man started to wash the dishes completely ignoring Tsuzuki's presence.

" Muraki, please is there anything I can do?", he begged.

" ...", Muraki still ignoring him. When Muraki was done washing the dishes he put them away then walked to the living room. The shinigami was on his tail and getting frustrated at being ignored. Muraki picked up what was left of the dinner and put it away.

The doctor, having his back to his shinigami, was smiling at Tsuzuki's determination. He loved playing head games with Tsuzuki. This was the perfect way to draw in the guardian; getting him right were he needed.

Muraki walked into the bedroom, Tsuzuki tagging along focused on the doctor not paying attention to his surrounds. The doctor walked to the door closest to the bathroom and opened it revealing that it was a towel closet. The older man pulled out a towel and a wash cloth.

" Come on Muraki, stop ignoring me. I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me?", Tsuzuki said getting pissed. Even though it was the doctor Tsuzuki felt that he had to apologize. Muraki had to accept it, if he didn't the guilt would eat away at the shinigami.

The doctor turned around and handed Tsuzuki the towel.

" What do you want me to do with this?", Tsuzuki said not taking the towel.

" You are going to take a bath. You fell asleep before you could take one yesterday.", Muraki said with a smile on his face. Tsuzuki blushed deeply as he remembered, " Then what is the other towel for?"

" In case I get wet."

" What! What do you mean?", Tsuzuki started to panic. What ever Muraki meant, it wasn't good.

" I have made up my mind. I know how you can repay me.", he said with a smile on his face. Even if things didn't work out this way there were other options. " Take off your clothes.", the doctor demanded. Tsuzuki backed up not turning away. " If you don't take them off then I will for you."

Tsuzuki wanted to run away but that meant having his back to Muraki and that was not smart. Fear was over taking him as he kept stepping back. The doctor walked forward step by step, amused with the shinigami's state. Tsuzuki backed up into the bathroom and hit his lower back against the sink; he was no longer able to back up.

Muraki walked closer making him positioned between his shinigami's legs. Tsuzuki's breath hitched as Muraki began to run one hand along his inner thigh. The doctor brought his hands up to the younger man's shoulders and slowly took off his dress coat. He started to nuzzle the shinigami's neck making Tsuzuki close his eyes and try to focus on something other then the feeling he was getting.

The guardian found this increasingly hard when the doctor started to ' purr ' against his neck. Tsuzuki pushed Muraki back, " How am I supposed to take a bath if the tub has no water?" He would do anything to get the older man away from him. Muraki stepped back and cocked an eyebrow not saying a word.

" What!", Tsuzuki yelled when Muraki stared at him unblinking. The doctor walked over to the tub and turned on the water to fill it. The tub was big enough for two to three grown men to sit in and still have leg room. Muraki poured some liquid in the tub as it filled making it bubble up.

His back was to Tsuzuki, but it didn't matter much; Tsuzuki would never hurt a human if that is what you qualified him as. The shinigami watched the platinum blonde man fill the tub not moving from his spot. _How can he do this to me? When he closes in on me I get swallowed up into nothingness. I lose control of everything including my thoughts. How can a man so evil make me feel this way?  
_  
" Are you planning on taking this bath in your clothes?", Muraki said snapping Tsuzuki out of his thoughts. He was turning the knob to turn off the water, his eyes on Tsuzuki.

" Can I just take this bath in private? You know, with out you here?", the purple eyed man asked already knowing the answer.

" No, now take of your clothes."

Tsuzuki blushed; he was not comfortable taking off his clothes with a pair of eyes watching him. " Turn around."

" What?", the doctor wasn't expecting an order from the man.

" I said turn around, now!"

" Why? It's not like I haven't already seen what you have under those clothes."

" Please, I... I don't want you to look at me while I undress."

Muraki stared at him dumbfounded by his demands but obeyed his order. He could hear clothes ruffling then falling to the floor behind him. He heard Tsuzuki gasp and yell at him, " What is the matter, Tsuzuki?"

" My... watch! Where is my watch! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WATCH!", Tsuzuki began to yell; he was on the verge of tears. The watch is how he kept his darkest secret just that, a secret. Without it he was reminded of all the things he hated most in life. When he had it on he felt safe, secure, and, strong. It was like his second mask; one that hid his past and helped him move on.

" Oh, come now. You don't need it so I gave it to your friends."

" Wha... You WHAT!"

" I gave it to your friends."

" You... YOU BASTARD!", Tsuzuki said then lunged at Muraki. Muraki still having his back to Muraki side-stepped the attack. The doctor grabbed Tsuzuki's wrist and pulled it behind his back. He wrapped his arm around the shinigami's waist and pulled him close so Tsuzuki's back was against Muraki's chest.

" What are you so angry for? I was just ridding you of your second identity."

The doctor was holding his grip tight. He was holding Tsuzuki naked against his clothed body. The only thing that could make this better was for him to be unclothed along side Tsuzuki. He rocked his hips against the shinigami sending chills up Tsuzuki's spine.

" Now if you don't mind, get into the tub.", Muraki said demanding this time. He released Tsuzuki, watching him walk over to the tub. He took off his dress coat and rolled up his sleeves.

Tsuzuki began to think about his friends; they had his watch. Tsuzuki started to walk over to the tub; tears started to cascade down his face. He lost faith in them figuring they didn't care to find him. If they did they would have found him. _It doesn't matter anymore, my friends don't care. That's why they left me with Muraki. He's the only one that seems to care about me.  
_  
The shinigami walked over to the tub not caring anymore. He slowly got in and just sat in stretched out; his feet touching the other side. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, nothing mattered anymore.

Muraki watched him in puzzlement. He hadn't expected Tsuzuki to listen to him with out fighting against it. Regardless he walked over to Tsuzuki grabbing a wash cloth and sat behind the guardian. He put the cloth down beside him and picked the shampoo bottle. " Tsuzuki, I need you to dunk your head under the water. I need it wet.", Muraki said nicely. The purple eyed man did as he was told, not really caring anymore. Muraki squeezed a generous amount of shampoo on top of the guardian's head and worked it in with his fingers softy. Tsuzuki leaned his head back and closed him eyes.

He was massaging Tsuzuki's head as he worked up the shampoo into a lather._ I wonder if Muraki has done this before to anybody. It sure feels nice. I wish I could do the same back... No! What am I thinking, no way I would ever do anything with him... at least willingly._ Tsuzuki was trying to think of something else with difficultly. He couldn't come up with anything that didn't involve the doctor in some sense.

Muraki moved his hands to the shinigami's shoulders, " Lean your head back into the water so I can wash out the shampoo", he said softly in Tsuzuki's ear. Once again the shinigami listened to him this time to wrapped up in trying not to think of Muraki. Tsuzuki scrunched up his knees to lean his head back in the water.

Muraki saw Tsuzuki's knees pop out of the water on the other end of the tub. He smiled and kneaded his fingers in the guardian's hair to rise it. Tsuzuki looked at peace with himself as Muraki worked his fingers in his hair. Once all the suds were out of Tsuzuki's hair the doctor put his hands under the shinigami's arms and pulled him back up to a sitting position.

He grabbed the cloth then dipped it in the water and ran it along Tsuzuki's shoulder. The shinigami's body tensed up from the unexpected touch then relaxed. With his eyes still closed he tuned into just the touches he received.

The platinum blonde washed the guardian, his strokes getting lower and lower each time starting from the shoulders. He moved the cloth in a circular motion across his chest. The action started to make the shinigami pant very softly.

Hearing the younger man pant started to take a toll on the doctor. He wanted to take Tsuzuki right here and now; he was pained in his lower regions and need release. He wanted to be with Tsuzuki; in Tsuzuki when he did. He had to wait it out a bit as he drew the shinigami closer to him.

Muraki dipped his hands lower reaching for the shinigami's semi-erect member. He grabbed it with the cloth firmly but not harsh. Tsuzuki's eyes shot open and he grabbed the doctors wrists tight. The doctor squeezed the shinigami's shaft making him hiss, releasing his hands and arch his back. He threw his head back and shut his eyes tight; the feeling was so great but so painful.

Nobody ever touched him in such a way. He liked it but it also felt wrong to him. Wrong because the person that was doing this to him. Muraki moved his hand slowly up the shinigami's penis. Squeezing it as he moved his hand up and loosely letting it fall back down. The doctor continued to do this watching the younger man writhe in front of him.

Tsuzuki tried not to moan but he was losing this battle. He was bitting down on his lip so hard that he soon tasted the metallic flavor of his blood. He released his lip and let out a few deeper pants. He was trying to hold himself back so much but the feeling was so great. He felt pained; he had let this happen to him again.

Muraki quickened his movements wanting to bring Tsuzuki over the edge badly. The guardian could feel the he was about to explode. He gasped, arching his back up and spilled his seed on the cloth and into the water. The doctor smiled to himself and picked Tsuzuki up and carried him to the bedroom. This was increasingly difficult from that fact of the shinigami being wet.

He put Tsuzuki's shuddering form on the bed and climbed on top of him. The doctor straddled the younger mans hips and sat up unbuttoning his shirt. Moon light shown through the blinds in Muraki's room. The beams hit the doctor's face as he sat up giving him an unearthly glow. When Tsuzuki was able to speak again he questioned the doctor.

" What are you doing?", he asked hoping it wasn't what he thought.

" You're repaying me, remember?", he said in a mocking voice.

" I thought that is what I just did?"

" Really? I was just giving you a bath to get you clean. Now you are going to repay me.", he said; his mechanical started  
to glisten from the moon light. Muraki threw his shirt on the ground and started to undo his pants. Tsuzuki watched him as he undid his pants; he was worried for what was to come but he could do nothing to get away.

-----------------------  
Yeah, I know I promised to have a lemon here but I wanted to update the story. As you can see where things are going there will be a lemon. I will post it tonight or tomorrow, whenever I get it finished. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. More to come in the next one. 'Till then. Oh, and sorry to those if I made them OOC. It's hard to write in-character people if they never were in this situation to begin with if you know what I mean.


	8. The Doll & The Payment part II

Disclaimer: don't own  
Warning: Lemon in this scene

I hope this makes up to those of you who waited patiently for me to update. Enjoy!

------------------------  
In the last chapter 

He put Tsuzuki's shuddering form on the bed and climbed on top of him. The doctor straddled the younger mans hips and sat up unbuttoning his shirt. Moon light shown through the blinds in Muraki's room. The beams hit the doctor's face as he sat up giving him an unearthly glow. When Tsuzuki was able to speak again he questioned the doctor.

" What are you doing?", he asked hoping it wasn't what he thought.

" You're repaying me, remember?", he said in a mocking voice.

" I thought that is what I just did?"

" Really? I was just giving you a bath to get you clean. Now you are going to repay me.", he said; his mechanical started to glisten from the moon light. Muraki threw his shirt on the ground and started to undo his pants. Tsuzuki watched him as he undid his pants; he was worried for what was to come but he could do nothing to get away.

Now for part II 

The doctor sat up and slid down his boxers along with his pants, revealing himself. Tsuzuki saw Muraki naked and looked the other way blushing. The older man was semi-erect from the actions he caused earlier.

Muraki looked down at Tsuzuki and put a hand on the side of his face, turning it so they could look eye to eye with each other. The doctor leaned down and kissed the shinigami roughly. Muraki tasted the blood on Tsuzuki's lips and figured it must have been from earlier. He licked along the younger man's lips, the man staying still.

Muraki sat up, smiling down at his shinigami, " I have waited a very long time for this moment."

Tsuzuki shuddered at what he was implying; he desperately wanted to get away from here. Muraki reached down for the guardian's nipples, his hand shot up once again and grabbed the doctor's wrist. Muraki was getting frustrated at the way Tsuzuki was acting. When he did something the shinigami grabbed his wrists, well this time Tsuzuki wouldn't be able to stop him anymore.

The doctor reached over the side of the bed with his other hand and came up with a ribbon. " This will be the last time you try to stop me.", he said as he took Tsuzuki's hands and wrapped them together with the ribbon. He took the ends of the ribbon and tied them around the middle of the head board. There was enough room on the ribbon to turn Tsuzuki over, if needed to be, without cutting the circulation off from his wrists.

Tsuzuki tried to pull his hands free which made the ribbon ever tighter on his wrists.

" Since you don't want me to caress you first I might as well start."

Tsuzuki gulped, " Start?" His eyes widened as he saw Muraki reach into the side table drawer and come up with a tube. He started to struggle against the ribbon trying desperately to release his hands.

Muraki sat amused as he watched the shinigami struggle. The struggle was making Tsuzuki rock against the doctor. The platinum blonde slowly undid the cap to the tube to add effect of what was to come. He squeezed the bottle putting the lube on his fingers and placed it back on the night stand.

He slicked up his fingers and spread Tsuzuki's legs apart sitting between them.

" Muraki, please don't do this.", Tsuzuki begged as his legs were being split apart. The doctor just smiled spreading his ass and stuck one finger in making Tsuzuki stop struggling. He clamped down hard on the intruding finger out of reflex.

" Relax, Tsuzuki."

" Please stop", tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

" I can't stop now when we are this far. So just relax.", Muraki said as he started caress the shinigami's stomach with his over hand. Tsuzuki shut his eyes letting the tears roll down and started to relax. Muraki pumped his finger slowly in and out while adding a second finger. Tsuzuki gasped as he felt another finger enter him.

Muraki brushed over Tsuzuki's prostate causing the shinigami to arch his back off the bed.

" Ahhh... Muraki.. Stop..", Tsuzuki moaned he had never felt this way before and was scared. Tsuzuki became fully erect after one brush of his prostate; his penis had swelled and hurt painfully. Muraki was enjoying himself as he was bringing the shinigami pleasure.

The doctor didn't want this to end too soon so he didn't try and brush the shinigami's prostate again. Muraki slipped his third digit in, stretching Tsuzuki and finger fucked him slowly until he thought the guardian was ready. The older man pulled out his fingers and grabbed the lube once again pouring a generous amount in his hand. He put the bottle back and rubbed his hand up and down his member.

" Tsuzuki, this is a moment in life you will never forget and trust me, you won't regret this either.", Muraki whispered in his ear. He spread Tsuzuki's ass open once again and guided his penis to the shinigami's opening. The doctor moved his lips to the shinigami's and kissed him as he rocked his hips forward sheathing himself in Tsuzuki.

The guardian arched his back up as the pain shot up his spine. His scream was muffled by Muraki's mouth and he clamped down of Muraki's member. The doctor hissed and stilled inside of Tsuzuki not wanting to hurt him any further.

" Relax or it will hurt even more, so just relax."

" I... can't...", Tsuzuki panted, his face scrunched in pain.

" Yes you can. Take deep breathes and focus on only me."

Tsuzuki did as he was told, he took deep breathes and tried relaxing. After several minutes the shinigami got his breathing under control and started to relax. This was obviously the shinigami's first time judging by how he was taking this.

For the first time in his life he felt fear from what he was doing. Muraki brushed Tsuzuki's bangs out his eyes with quivering fingers. " Do you feel better now?"

Tsuzuki had his eyes closed and nodded his head.

" I'm going to continue then."; he was scared. He feared Tsuzuki's reactions and he feared the outcome of this. He was filled up to a breaking point with lust. Muraki very carefully and slowly pulled out of Tsuzuki enough that the head of his penis was still encased. Very gently he pushed back in; Tsuzuki was focusing on Muraki and the feeling he was getting.

" I'm ok now... I can... handle it.", Tsuzuki really wanted this but he was ashamed and embarrassed. Muraki started to rock against Tsuzuki a little harder in compliance. He picked up the pace setting an even rhythm; not too fast and not too slow.

Tsuzuki started to focus on the feeling alone making him break out in a sweat. Pain was replaced with pleasure; he wrapped his legs around Muraki's waist showing that it felt good now. Tsuzuki grabbed the head board and pushed against it in time with Muraki's thrusts. His cock twitched painfully as the doctor rocked into his body.

Tsuzuki started to moan as Muraki grabbed his cock and suckled the tip with his mouth. The doctor wanted to make the shinigami feel wanted, needed. There was so many things he could do with his guardian.

Muraki lifted his head from Tsuzuki's cock and covered his mouth with his own. Tsuzuki always longed to be touched like this. He could never turn to Hisoka, he would just call him an idiot and Watari? He was Tsuzuki's best friend, never could have been that way even in a million years. Then there was Tatsumi, the tightwad secretary. The man had been Tsuzuki's partner once and not for very long. Tatsumi had feelings for Tsuzuki but not the romantic kind. If the purple eyed shinigami was going to turn to the secretary, he would duct his pay.

The only one that seemed to fill Tsuzuki's need was Muraki. The shinigami's cock was rubbing against the doctors stomach as he was still being fucked. The friction caused Tsuzuki great deals of pleasure putting him nearly to his climax. He wanted to hold onto Muraki, run his hands along him, anything but the ribbon was stopping him.

Muraki rocked into Tsuzuki harder trying to bring the younger man over. "Ahhhh... Muraki...Mmm..", Tsuzuki started to moan reaching his peak. " Muraki!", the shinigami yelled as arched his back spilling his semen across the doctors chest.

Tsuzuki muscles tightened over Muraki's shaft bringing him over as well with Tsuzuki's name on his lips. Muraki collapsed on top of the younger man; both of them panting hard. When Muraki was able to move again he sat up still inside Tsuzuki. " Are you ok, Tsuzuki?", he wanted to know how Tsuzuki felt. He wasn't going to let him leave the house until he admitted his true feelings.

Tsuzuki couldn't find his voice, he just nodded with a blush across his face. He closed his eyes; he felt tired. Muraki untied the ribbon and put it on the night stand allowing Tsuzuki arms to rest from their position. The doctor slid out of the shinigami slowly not wanting to hurt him.

He placed a kiss on the younger man's forehead and walked into the bathroom to clean himself off. He walked back into the bedroom and noticed Tsuzuki was sleeping._ I wonder what changed his mind about me. Maybe he realizes we are meant to be with each other_. Muraki got into bed with his shinigami wrapping his arms around the man's waist and pulled him close. The doctor closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.

-------------------------  
Well, I'm thinking about discontinuing this storysince no one has been reviewing the story. To keep it going I need at least 15 reviews. Later


	9. Tatsumi's need and Watari's decision

Well, I guess you guys want to still read it. I didn't get as many reviews asI wanted but I guess I will still post since there are readers.

I want to make something clear about me: I can't spell, if there is something spelled wrong or a word missing, sorry. I do spell check but it sometimes happens that I spell another word by mistake so it can't find it. Anyway, I'll keep posting.

Disclaimer: don't own YnM

Warning: sex scene ahead. If youdon't like it don't read.

-------------------------

I wanted to clear up some issues that might have some of you confused as far as the story goes.

1. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi have only been partners and nothing more. Same goes with Hisoka.

2. Even though Tatsumi and Watari are using their first names with each other there are not lovers... yet. They have a steady going relationship.

3. When writing scenes with Mur/Tsu, Muraki is sometimes is refered to older man when it is quite the opposite. To me it sounds better this way. Same with Tat/Wat scenes, Tatsumi is the older man.

4. Tsuzuki is slowly feeling comfortable about Muraki around him.

5. Enma Daoh, as far as I know, will not appear and most likely will not be mentioned in the fanfic.

6. The only people who know what happened to Tsuzuki are Tatsumi, Watari, and Hisoka. Others will find out but at the moment it's just these guys.

I can't think of anything else at the moment. If there is anything you don't understand write it in a review or something along those lines where I will see it.

Here we go!

----------------

Tatsumi wondered the streets of earth after work by himself. It was already dark out; street lamps were on all around him. He walked to bars, bakeries, and back to the park where it happened. He hoped that he would find Tsuzuki or at least a glimpse of him. He sat down on the ground in the park under a cherry blossom tree.

He drew his knees up against his chest laid his head down. _It's already been a day since Tsuzuki was kidnaped. It's all my fault, this wouldn't have happened if I didn't give him that case. I'm so stupid._ His shadows danced around him in the night as he fell slowly into a deep depression.

Watari walked back to his lab working late into the night. He was preoccupied with events that took place earlier that day. He finally finished with the reports he had to type and just sat there staring at the computer screen. He didn't want to leave where he was; there was a cot in the lab for late nights so he could stay there if he wanted.

But something was amiss, just not right. He wouldn't have been so uptight if Tsuzuki was here. Right about now he would have been bar hopping with his best friend or doing something with him. _Not today, _he thought, _maybe not ever again. _Watari smacked himself across the face, " Stop thinking like that! You will see him again and you know it!", he said out loud.

He let out a sigh, packing up his stuff to leave. Walking past the secretary's office he noticed Tatsumi wasn't in his room. _That's odd Tatsumi never leaves his office until much later._ The blonde headed out to Tatsumi's apartment to check to see if everything way fine. Tsuzuki's kidnaping seemed to have affected him the most, so leaving him by himself was not a good idea.

Tsuzuki had affected the scientist as well but it wouldn't bring him back any faster if he became a wreck as well. He needed to be the strong one for the other two shinigami.

He came to Tatsumi's apartment and knocked on the door, " Tatsumi, are you there?"

Hearing no answer he knocked again, and again there was answer. He had a spare key to the room that the secretary had given him awhile back. He unlocked the door and looked around the room. There was no sign that the blue eyed man had even entered the room. This wasn't a good sign, that meant the man had never came home. The only places he would be were in his office where it was quiet or back to where it happened.

Knowing that the secretary wasn't in his office the only place he would be was there. _Out of all the places a human can go, why do they chose a place where they were hurt? No matter what it was that happened people seemed to find comfort there._

Watari walked around the empty park looking for the secretary.A draft started to pick up blowing the scientists hair everywhere. He took a hair ribbon from his pocket and tied his hair back to keep it from being any worse a mess. He walked forward pulling his lab coat closer to him as the wind picked up even more.

In the distance he saw a man sitting on the ground with... Shadows all around him! Watari started to run towards the man, " Tatsumi." The man didn't move or look up from his spot but the shadows flickered. The blonde slowed down coming to a walking pace towards the secretary, taking care from the shadows.

He reached down to touch the secretary on the shoulder but the shadows had leapt up to block him. Watari jerked back not expecting the shadows to defend their master and called to the man, " Seii, answer me, please."

The azure eyed man looked up slowly and noticed the blonde dodging the shadows that came his way. Tatsumi's eyes widened with fear and the shadows evaporated into the night.

" Taka... I'm...", the secretary started to say but Watari cut him off.

" Let's... just get... home... ok?", he said trying to catch his breath. He helped Tatsumi up and they walked to the secretary's apartment though the empty streets.

When they made it back to the apartment Watari sat Tatsumi down on the couch. The blonde left the older man to get a glass of water. Walking back he hand the secretary the water. Tatsumi's eyes were bloodshot indicating that he had been crying earlier before Watari found him.

" Thanks", said and drank all of the water that was in the glass. The scientist took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighed.

" What's the matter, Taka."

" Nothing... It's nothing.", he said putting on his glasses and giving Tatsumi a smile as if nothing really was the case. " Don't worry about it, just I think it's time for bed."

" Why do you say that?"

" Wha.. It's after eleven an night, you need some rest for tomorrow.", Watari said wondering where Tatsumi's mind was to ask such a question.

They were both in bed trying to sleep. Tatsumi had his back to the blonde staring at the wall and Watari was on his back looking up at the ceiling. Both of them were wide awake making it seem like eternity waiting for the sun to come up.

The older man was thinking about Tsuzuki; how he was bugged by the purple eyed man for money to go buy some sweet cake and occasionally some beer. About the puppy eyes he received when things didn't go the other man's way. He felt the tears roll down his face as he thought of his ex-partner.

He tried not to let Watari know that he was crying so he moved his pillow to the front of his face to muffle any sobs that escaped him. Watari noticed that the older man brought the pillow in front of his face. He heard the secretary mumble something and grabbed his shoulder gently to turn him over.

Tatsumi didn't budge; not wanting to have the younger blonde find out. Watari sat up to peer over at Tatsumi only to have the man move his head farther down to avoid his gaze.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this, _Watari thought he put one leg over Tatsumi so the secretary was positioned between the blonde's legs. Not the best position to find the scientist in, in a time like this but it made things a little easier for the man. Trying once again to turn the man over, Tatsumi resisted. Watari grabbed the pillow and pulled it until it came loose from the secretary's grip.

" Leave me alone.", Tatsumi said in a slightly angered voice.

" Come on Seii, quit acting like this, it won't help the situation."

" Taka... please"

" Seiichirou, quit being so stubborn."

" Yutaka!.. please", Tatsumi said as he rolled over to face the blonde. His eyes widened a bit and blush crossed his face as he noticed the blonde's position.

" Seii...", he said but was cut off by Tatsumi's mouth. The secretary wrapped his hands around the blonde man's neck and pulled him against the bed. Watari slowly eased his way down to the bed to take the weight off his arms.

Like before, Tatsumi unraveled his arms from the scientist's neck and moved them to under his pajama shirt. He ran his fingers along Watari's spine making him shiver. Watari pulled away from the touch, " Seii... I already said no."

" Please... Taka... I really want this.", the secretary said, his face flushed with embarrassment.

" I can't...It doesn't feel right."

" Please... Taka... Please."

" Are you sure about this?"

The blue eyed man leaned up and kissed the blonde again. Watari nibbled the secretary's lower lip hoping that his decision was best. Tatsumi opened his mouth allowing the scientist's tongue to explore his mouth.

The blonde started to unbutton Tatsumi's pajama shirt. Upon removing the man's shirt, Watari caressed the fine toned chest in front of him, still assaulting the secretary's lips. The older man pulled away from the blonde and arched his back as Watari began to play with his nipples and lick up his chest.

Tatsumi began to moan out in pleasure making the scientist hard. The sound of the secretary's voice was making Watari very uncomfortable in his clothes. Kissing the secretary along his neck and chest, Watari moved his hands up to his own shirt.

He removed his shirt with ease then removed his pants and boxers so that he was nude. Tatsumi looked up at his soon-to-be lover through his lust hazed eyes. He blushed when he realized Watari was naked above him. He had seen the scientist naked once before at the springs but that had been under a different circumstance. There, they were just friends not even knowing how each other felt, but here they were going to lovers.

Watari began to remove Tatsumi's restraints so that in the end they were both naked as the day they were born.

" Seii, do you have anything to use as lube?", the scientist whispered in his ear. " I don't want to hurt you.", he said stroking the secretary's cock to emphasize his point.

The azure eyed man inhaled deeply and clutched the bed sheets in his hands. He tried to tell the blonde an answer to the question put his vocal cords refused to work for him. " Drawer", he managed to get out, feeling a dip in the bed as Watari sat up. The scientist reached up over Tatsumi causing his hair to run along the secretary's chest and causing there erections to brush against one another. The older man bit his lip to suppress the moans he might make.

Searching the drawer with his hand and keeping his eyes on the man below him, Watari came across a bottle. He pulled the bottle out and read the label, " Baby oil!" The secretary began to blush madly, " Umm... I...umm" The blonde grinned to hear the other man stumble over his words.

" It's fine", Watari said with a smile on his face. He opened the bottle pouring the oil along Tatsumi's chest then placing down the bottle. The scientist rubbed the oil up the older man's chest and slowly back down again; his hair lightly caressing the man's chest in the wake of the blonde's hands.

Tatsumi shivered as Watari moved his hands to the man's thighs. With oil still on his hands he began to rub it on the secretary's thighs with feather like touches. He was slowly spreading the blue eyed man's legs open as he rubbed his thighs.

Watari grabbed the bottle once again and poured a generous amount in his hands. Closing the bottle he placed it on the other side of the bed no longer needing it. He placed his hands on his cock and stroked himself slowly. He was trying hard not to thrust into his hand and let out a groan of frustration.

The scientist stopped what he was doing and went back to Tatsumi. " Seii, I'm going to put your legs over my shoulders, ok? It will make easier for me." The brown haired man lifted his leg a bit showing the blonde that it was ok. Watari lifted up the secretary's legs and rested them on his shoulders.

The secretary felt the younger man's hands cup his ass. Watari spread open the other man's ass and circled his finger around the man's opening, teasing him.

Tatsumi felt Watari's finger circle around, " Please" Watari complied and stuck one finger in. The secretary's breath was caught in his throat as he felt the finger enter him. Slowly he added in a second finger, thrusting them in and out of the older man's body to get his used to the feeling.

He added a third finger and felt Tatsumi clamp down, trying to stop the intrusion. " Relax, it will only hurt more if you remain like this.", Watari said. The secretary relaxed enough so the scientist could continue what he was doing. He began to stretch the older man open and when he felt the man was ready the golden eyed man pulled out his fingers.

" Are you sure you want to go through with this?", Watari asked one final time. Leaning over the older man's body.

" Yes"

Without saying another word the scientist guided his penis forward into Tatsumi's body. The secretary inhaled sharply grabbing hold of Watari's arms. The blonde didn't move waiting for the secretary to get accustom to feeling him inside.

Tatsumi lessened his grip on the scientist's arms indicating that he was ready. Watari moved in the secretary's body slowly. The blue eyed man thrashed his head side to side as the blonde thrust into him. Watari grabbed the older man's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Tatsumi moaned out in pleasure as Watari continued his ministrations. The scientist rubbed his thumb on the head of the secretary's penis coating it with the pre-cum that flowed out of it. The blonde brought his lips to meet the older man's moaning softly as he was reaching his climax.

" Ahh.. Taka..!", Tatsumi yelled out as he spilled his semen over Watari's chest. The secretary's body clamped over the golden eyed man's shaft bringing him over after a few thrusts. The scientist collapsed on top of the older man, panting hard.

When the brown haired man was able to move again he wrapped his arms around the scientist's body holding him tight. Watari was able to move again after catching his breath and pulled out of Tatsumi slowly.

The blonde laid next to his lover and kissed him softly on the lips. His eyes started to droop slightly. Tatsumi put his arm over the blonde's side, stroking his back slowly and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep exhausted from their activities. Watari feel asleep to the sound of the older man's soft breathing.

-------------

Sorry if this chapter kinda sucked. I lost motivation in the middle of writing this scene for some reason. Well I hope to see reviews for this part.


	10. Shooting Stars & Tsuzuki's wish part I

Disclaimer: i don't own this. Sorry it tookso long to update. busy & lazy.: P

------------------

Hisoka looked up and noticed that he had walked straight to Tsuzuki's apartment. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears of guilt. He turned around and started to walk to his apartment. He tried to suppress the memories of Tsuzuki that kept flooding back to him.

When he made it to his apartment he went straight to the kitchen. He hadn't eaten all day at the bureau and hearing his stomach growl as he walked towards the kitchen didn't help any. He pulled out some leftovers he had in the fridge and heated them up. 003 flew down from his shoulder and stared up at him with her big brown eyes.

The empath had completely forgotten about the owl, focusing on other things once he left work. Rubbing under 003's chin with his finger Hisoka let out a sigh. He took out some crackers and broke them up for the little owl.

He lifted the spoon to his mouth and put it back down not taking a sip. He no longer felt hungry; getting up from the table, leaving his bowl, he walked to his room and sat on the bed. He looked out the window into the night sky. He saw a shooting star soar across the sky, reminding him of Tsuzuki and the first time he saw one.

( Flashback )

Tsuzuki was talking about the potions that Watari wanted him to drink as they walked down the street. The purple eyed man looked up at the starry sky, " Isn't in beautiful out tonight, Hisoka?" The empath looked up at his partner then turned his gaze up to the stars, " What makes it anymore different from any other night?"

" The stars are out!", he said happily, smiling down at the boy then looked back up. Hisoka continued looking up finding no interest in the stars. The hazel eyed boy saw a star shoot across the sky and heard his partner let out a squeal of glee.

" Wow! Did you see that? A shooting star; have you ever seen one before?

" No, but there will be more in our life so there is no reason to be so happy about it, baka.", Hisoka said looking in the opposite direction as Tsuzuki. The amethyst eyed man's face faltered a bit as he was called an idiot once again.

Considering that he has been called it so many times he should be used to it by now. Still every time he was called an idiot it hurt him a little. He wore a smile on his face even through his toughest times and this was no different.

" This is the first time I have ever seen one. Hisoka, what did you wish for?"

" What are you talking about? Why would I make a wish?", the boy asked puzzled by the question.

" Well, when you see a shooting star you make a wish and it will come true. I made a wish.", the older man said, smiling down at his partner, " and a good one at that."

" What did you wish for then?", Hisoka said not being able to read it from Tsuzuki's feelings. He was keeping them too far hide and shielded for the empath to get at.

" I wished for... Hey! No fair! You tried tricking me into telling you. If I tell you my wish then it won't come true."

" That's stupid"

" Your only saying that is because to can't read it from me."

The man was right, Hisoka was jealous because he couldn't read it. The boy turned his head the other way as he blushed.

" See.. I knew it... Well, if you want to know that badly...", the shinigami paused embarrassed, " I... want someone."

" Want someone?"

" Yeah... corny huh? Everybody else has someone, Watari has Tatsumi, that bastard Terazuma has Wakaba... well sorta, and Saya and Yuma have each other. I want someone too."

Hisoka blushed at the thought of the other shinigami with someone. The only one really left was himself. Tsuzuki looked down at his partner, " Well, Hisoka I'll see you tomorrow. Good Night.", he said and walked in the other direction towards his house.

He left Hisoka standing there thinking about his wish.

( End Flashback )

Hisoka resting his head against the window and drew his knees up. The owl flew up on them and stared at him intently with her big eyes. He put his finger under her chest allowing her to perch and moved her over to the side of his pillow. He laid his head down to rest and was fast asleep.

Hisoka had woken up to his front door opening. He shot up in a sitting up position keeping his eyes on his bedroom door. He saw his clock out of the corner of his eye and saw that it read two am. The empath could not feel any emotions come from the intruder making him unaware of who it was.

Footsteps were heard walking towards his door then stopped. An enchantment was leaving the boy's lips as his bedroom door handle turned. The empath was waiting for the person to enter the room before he would finish the last part to the spell. His door opened slowly but no one entered; the person was standing in the shadow of the door way so that his face couldn't be seen

He walked forward; moonlight pouring on his face revealing who he was. Hisoka saw the face of his intruder and gasped.

-----------------------------

Well, how is that for a teaser. : P


	11. Shooting Stars & Tsuzuki's wish part II

Thanks for more reviews. To answer a question, the only reason FF is not as updated as much as AFF is because fear. Yes, fear. I read stories where the authors have said they were kicked off for writinglemons. I don't want my account erased so I was sitting on my bedtrying to decide weither or not to post it. Thats the only reason really.Well the only oneI remember...

Anyway, Glad to see there are readers from AFF reading this as well. But I will soon get this to the same spot as AFF and then I will post them up together but AFF gets it first. ( sorry guys but I was on AFF first. )

I was going to update yesterday but I had to take the SAT. I had to take it from 7:45am to 1:30pm. Then I had my sisters b-day party to go to.

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM

Warning: sexual references, thats all. ( I think )

------In the last chapter------

Hisoka had woken up to his front door opening. He shot up in a sitting up position keeping his eyes on his bedroom door. He saw his clock out of the corner of his eye and saw that it read two am. The empath could not feel any emotions come from the intruder making him unaware of who it was.

Footsteps were heard walking towards his door then stopped. An enchantment was leaving the boy's lips as his bedroom door handle turned. The empath was waiting for the person to enter the room before he would finish the last part to the spell. His door opened slowly but no one entered; the person was standing in the shadow of the door way so that his face couldn't be seen

He walked forward; moonlight pouring on his face revealing who he was. Hisoka saw the face of his intruder and gasped.

------Now for part II------

" Tsuzuki!", Hisoka yelled and ran towards the man, hugging him. Tears soaked through the older man's shirt, " It's ok, Hisoka, it's ok.", Tsuzuki said patting the boy's head softly. The empath pulled away and looked up at his partner, " How... how did you get away?"

" Well, I just ran away."

" Ran away?...How?", ' It's too easy to just up and run away from Muraki like that. He must have gotten Tsuzuki to do something for him before he could leave.'

" Yeah, he had fallen asleep after... Well, I left after he fell asleep.", Tsuzuki said blushing madly. Tsuzuki put his fingers under the boy's chin and tilted his face up.

" Remember the night of the shooting stars?", the purple eyed man said as more of a statement than a question. He brought his lips to meet the boy's gently. Hisoka's eyes widened in surprise and tried to push away to ask ' _Why_' he choose to do this now. The brown haired man's hand moved holding the back of the empath's head holding him in place.

The older shinigami forced the young boy's mouth open with his tongue, exploring Hisoka's mouth. The green eyed boy moaned, falling for his partner, and being unable to catch himself. Tsuzuki lead the young boy to the bed, kissing him passionately. The empath was over flowed with his emotions that even if he wanted to, he would be unable to read the other's.

Hisoka didn't want this to happen to him; even if it was with the man he had feelings for, he just didn't want it. Hisoka tried to push the older man off of himself but Tsuzuki proved to be too heavy. The empath moved his head to the side, away from the other man's mouth, " Tsuzuki, stop please."

The amethyst eyed man still pushed on not heeding the boy's plea. Tsuzuki took off Hisoka's shirt effortlessly and worked on removing the young kid's pants. Fear was rising in Hisoka as his partner still pushed on, " Please, stop!"

Hisoka was undressed completely before no time. Tsuzuki reached down and his hand was blasted back by Hisoka's power. He sat up and looked at the boy; a shadow streaked across his face.

" What's the matter Hisoka, I thought you wanted this too?", Tsuzuki said his face visible from the moonlight.

" No, I don't want this, please not like this!", Hisoka begged. His partner just smiled, " Well this is how I want it. I want you to scream in pain as I rape you!"

Hisoka's eyes widened in re-newed fear;_ This can't be Tsuzuki, he would never do this to me._

He moved his head down towards the sandy brown haired boy, slowly. His face was that of Tsuzuki's then moved into the shadow making his features hard to see. As he continued to move his head down his face was out of the shadows, but it was no longer his partner's face; it was the face of his killer.

" Muraki!", the young boy said; his face going pale. " No! Get off me!" Hisoka struggled against his killer, " It's useless to fight me boy."

Hisoka tried to sight a spell to get Muraki off of him put his mouth was covered with the doctor's before he could finish. The boy still tried to get away from the man only making the doctor hold his grip tighter.

" Do you think Tsuzuki could ever fall for a broken doll like you?", Muraki whispered in his ear. The silver eyed man held onto the empath's wrists in one hand and reach down his body with the other. " Do you think he would ever love you after you have been tainted?", he said with a smile, chuckling to himself as if he made a joke.

The boy felt the man move his hand down to his cock; he flinched remembering the first time this happened. "Noooooooooooo...", Hisoka screamed as the events were soon playing out once again.

Hisoka woke up sweating badly and panting. He looked around the room and nothing was disturbed. 003 was still asleep on his pillow as he got up from his bed and walked around his apartment. There was nothing, nobody had entered; he walked back to his room and laid down.

_Damn, that doctor; he still haunts me in my dreams_. The green eyed boy was unable to sleep the rest of the night wondering if his nightmare had any meaning to it.

---

The empath had arrived late to work that day. He walked to his desk and sat down closing his eyes; he was tired from not being able to sleep after his nightmare. Tatsumi walked into the room to see if the boy had arrived yet, " Kurosaki, what's wrong? Why are there bags under your eyes?"

The empath looked up slowly not really registering what was said to him.

" Go and see Watari about this. He is in the clinic grabbing gods know what."

" Yes, Mr. Tatsumi", Hisoka said, his voice was dead of emotions. He just sat there his body didn't want to move.

" Now, Kurosaki", the secretary demanded, only worried about the boy. The sandy blonde stood up slowly and walked to the clinic slowly finding the scientist going through the cabinets.

" No that's not it.", the blonde said placing some of the jars on the counter. 003 rested on his shoulder; she had flown in to work ahead of Hisoka to find her master. The tiny owl gave a hoot as the boy walked in the room. Watari turned around and saw the kid looking down at the ground leaning against the door frame.

" What's the matter, bon? Did something happen?", he said walking away from the cabinet towards the shinigami. Hisoka looked up, a tear rolling down his face, " It's nothing, I was told to come see you anyway.", he said quietly.

" Look, you can't tell me it's nothing. I might not be an empath but I can tell when something is wrong.", the scientist said seriously, his face no longer showing his cheerful side.

" I had a nightmare, it was about Tsuzuki.", the empath said clutching his stomach. He fell to his knees and vomited on the floor.

Watari stood there watching the boy; there was nothing he could really do for the kid. When he saw that Hisoka was done he helped the boy up, " Go home, bon. We can handle everything here, just go home and get some rest."

Hisoka nodded and vanished out of the room to his apartment. He walked to the living room and laid down on the couch falling asleep.

--------------

A/N: For those of you who might have gotten confused about Tsuzuki turning into Muraki, this is how I saw it happening; for those of you who watched Scary Movie 2, I got my idea from the part where Cindy was wearing the red dress and she walked into the kitchen.

She saw the guy that was played by Tim Curry and straddled his waist against the counter ( I think ). She said " I think she is starting to suspect something"

He said, " who"

She moved her head down and said, " your wife". That is where i got the idea for changing Tsuzuki.

For those of you who haven't seen Scary Movie 2, when she moved her head down it was no longer her but this man Ray who was wearing the same clothes as her.

Please review, and thanks to LadyMoon for not reveiling anything in the review. I know how some authors write something for everone that reviews but I think I would suck at it. Oh I didn't put this on AFF yet but for christmas I want to make a PWP Tsuzuki/Muraki mini story. I will post it on this story but give me your thoughts and ideas of what you want to see happen.


	12. Tatsumi's Pain

Hey, I have no excuse for being so late with this. I was lazy and got bored with the computer so its been collecting dust for 2 months now. Anyway, I wrote one of the christmas stories (I think); I'll post that one up later but I will put 2 chapters up today. So sorry for the delay. 

Disclaimer: I will never own YnM

------------------------

Tatsumi woke up first looking at the clock. It was almost time for work; he got a quick shower then walked back to his room. He saw that Watari was still asleep, then the dread hit him. He, Seiichirou Tatsumi, had just slept with another man. It wasn't just any man, it was his colleague.

He loved the blonde with all his heart but he regretted sleeping with him. It wasn't really the fact that he slept with the man he loved but the reason behind it. He let the golden eyed man continue to sleep as he teleported to his office.

He was filing papers when Watari walked in. There was an awkward silence between the two as they just stared at each other. " W..Watari what are... what do you need?", the secretary said.

" I wanted to... never mind.", he said and turned around walking out to leave.

" Taka, I ... I need to speak with you later during break ok?", the blue eyed man said needing to tell the blonde of his deceit.

" Sure", the scientist said in a monotone voice, " If you need me anytime today I will be filling in for the doctor in the clinic."

Tatsumi watched as the shinigami walked out of the room. He sat down in his chair hoping that this meeting would never come.

Watari walked out of the room heading towards the clinic slowly, knowing perfectly well what the secretary wanted to talk to him about. He sighed and pushed those thoughts out of his mind and entered the clinic.

003 flew in meeting him, " Hey sweetie, did you have a nice time over bon's?" The tiny owl flew on his shoulder and  
gave a hooting happily. " That's good", he said stroking his finger along the bird's chest.

" Ready to help me start finding something that could be used in my potions?", he said cheerfully. The bird hooted with uncertainty towards her master's request. " What do you mean? Of course we will find something to use. Now lets get searching."

Tatsumi walked to the office that Hisoka work at and saw him sitting there, he didn't look good. He noticed the empath's eyes as he got closer to where the boy was sitting.

" Kurosaki, what's wrong? Why are there bags under your eyes?" The empath looked up slowly not saying anything, it looked as if he hadn't slept at all that night. " Go and see Watari about this. He is in the clinic grabbing gods know what.", the secretary said.

" Yes, Mr. Tatsumi", Hisoka said, his voice was dead of emotions. The kid didn't move at all, he just sat there still.

" Now, Kurosaki", the secretary demanded, only worried about the boy. He watched the young empath walk slowly from the room heading off to the clinical area.

" No that's not it.", the blonde said placing some of the jars on the counter. 003 rested on his shoulder; she had flown in to work ahead of Hisoka to find her master. The tiny owl gave a hoot as the boy walked in the room. Watari turned around and saw the kid looking down at the ground leaning against the door frame.

" What's the matter, bon? Did something happen?", he said walking away from the cabinet towards the shinigami. Hisoka looked up, a tear rolling down his face, " It's nothing, I was told to come see you anyway.", he said quietly.

" Look, you can't tell me it's nothing. I might not be an empath but I can tell when something is wrong.", the scientist said seriously, his face no longer showing his cheerful side.

" I had a nightmare, it was about Tsuzuki.", the empath said clutching his stomach. He fell to his knees and vomited on the floor.

Watari stood there watching the boy; there was nothing he could really do for the kid. When he saw that Hisoka was done he helped the boy up, " Go home, bon. We can handle everything here, just go home and get some rest."

Hisoka nodded and vanished out of the room to his apartment. Poor kid, this doesn't seem to be any good for him. I'll have to find someone to watch him in the mean time.

The golden eyed man walked over to the phone and dialed a number, " Hi, this is Watari", he said to the person on the other line.

" Look can you do me a favor?"

"Great, I need you to take care of Hisoka for a bit do you mind?"

" Glad to hear you are so happy, can you come by later today and pick him up?"

" I'll be waiting outside, I need to talk to you before you take him. Thanks so much, see you later.", he said hanging up the phone. The blonde turned towards his companion, " Well, looks like Hisoka is taken care of, now all we need to do is watch after Tatsumi." The blonde scientist continued to search the cabinets keeping his mind off his soon-to-be encounter with his lover.

Tatsumi walked outside and sat in chair seated by a table under the cheery blossom. Tea was already placed out on the tables wait for their occupants to drink from there glass. He sat down and rested his head back and closed his eyes shielding them from the bright sun. The blue eyed man felt horrible inside for what he was about to do.

Footsteps were heard coming closer to him then the sound of a chair being pulled across the grass. The blades of grass began to snap in half as they got entangled in the legs of the chair. The brown haired man lifted his head up and looked at the person occupying the chair.

" Taka, I ... there is something in need to tell you.", the older shinigami said. Watari was just looking at him; a serious look played across his face, not speaking a word. 003 was not on her master's shoulder as usual, playing with his hair or anything of that nature. She was nowhere to be found, and the secretary hoped it would stay that way.

" I need to talk to you about last night... Wh... what I did was wrong. I took advantage of you...", the azure eyed man said as tears stared the flow slowly down his face. He had hurt the man he loved in the worst way possible.

Watari just sat there unmoved; he felt as if it was his fault for what happened yesterday. All this pain filled his body was it would have made the situation worse if he showed his lover the pain through he emotions.

The secretary continued keeping his voice steady, " I lied to you and I can't hurt you. I want... I don't think we should be together anymore.", more tears flowed from his eyes. He felt as if someone had punched him in his stomach over and over a few times.

" Seii... I knew that you were doing it.", the blonde man said looking down at his cup of tea. There was a slight breeze that picked up some of the trees petals blowing them past both the shinigami's faces. A petal landed in Watari tea cup floating there until the tea had taken over and sunk it to the bottom of his cup.

" I don't... think we should see... each other anymore.", Tatsumi's voice said this time cracking up mixing along with the tears flowing down from his face. The younger shinigami stood up reaching out to touch the other man when Tatsumi backed away some.

" Seii, please I...", he began then was cut off by the secretary's voice.

" Damn it Yutaka, I love you but I don't want to hurt you anymore!", the brown haired shinigami yelled turning his back on his lover and teleported away from him. Watari sank down in his chair letting the wind blow his untied hair over the front of his face. He walked back to the clinic upset about what had just conspired but he couldn't let that affect him at work.

Tatsumi had teleported to work and grabbed the files he needed to work on then to his apartment. The last thing he wanted was to see Watari again that same day. He sat down opening up the files trying to read what was written on them but was unable to read what they said. The tears had stopped falling from his eyes but still clouded his vision.

He hated himself for putting his lover into this position. He just sat there in his kitchen and trying to work on the reports hoping that the blonde wouldn't show up at his house.

After work had finished, Watari walked outside to meet who he had spoken with on the phone. He saw them in a distance and ran over to meet them. 003 had flown ahead of him circling around the shinigami.

" Hey, ladies. Thanks for coming on such short notice.", he said to the girls cheerfully.

" We would do anything for Hisoka. Oh, guess what!", the first girl said overly excited. " We bought Hisoka a new dress! It is so cute, isn't it Saya.", said the light blue eyed girl. Her hair was about shoulder length and she wore the same clothes as her close friend.

" It is so cute. I saw it before Yuma in a catalog and we just had to get it.", said the green eyed girl. Her hair was tied back in a braid instead of the pigtails she usually wore.

" I need to talk to you girls before I gave bon over to you.", the blonde said turning seriously. He told the girls what had happened over the past couple of days; about what had happened to Hisoka in earlier that day. They stood there taking all of this in not interrupting the scientist as he spoke.

" And one last thing, please tell no one of this. We are trying to find Tsuzuki as it is and don't want everyone else to panic. The only ones that know of this are Tatsumi, Hisoka and myself. So you would he us greatly by not speaking a word of this to anyone else. Do you promise?", he said speaking in a very low voice incase anyone else was around.

" Sure we promise. We wont tell a soul, I swear.", Yuma said; there was no cheer left in her voice. " We will take Hisoka off your hands and make sure he eats and is ok, the whole deal."

" Thanks girls, this really means a lot to me."

Watari walked the girls over to the empath's house only to find that he was sleeping peacefully on the couch. He didn't stir until the golden eyed shinigami said his name when talking. The scientist watched as the boy shot up from bed with a terrified look on his face.

" It's ok bon, it's just me. Relax everything is fine.", the blonde man said soothingly to the young shinigami. The girls remained quiet looking at Hisoka with concern on their faces. " I want you to go with the girls and sat with them for awhile. Don't worry about work or anything just focus on getting yourself in better shape, ok kid-o?"

Hisoka just stared at him dumbstruck then his gazed was on the girls. They smiled at him, " Come on Hisoka your coming with us. Oh, and don't worry about clothes... we have plenty for you to wear.", said Yuma brightly.

The young empath looked back at the scientist hoping to get out of going but seeing no way out, he sighed and walked towards them. The girls grabbed his arms and winked at the blonde man before teleporting to there house.

_Now that bon is completely out of the way the only thing left for me to do is help Tatsumi_, the young shinigami thought. He really wanted to talk to the blue eyed man but he made it clear that he didn't want the blonde around him anymore. The way Watari was taught when he was a kid was that life was rough and sometimes you had to take a stand.

003 hooted on his shoulder as she had remain silent throughout the night as Watari was talking to Saya and Yuma. " 003, I want you to go home and watch the rest of the birds for me ok? Make sure they all stay out of trouble."

The tiny owl hooted and flew off out a window that the boy left open. The scientist took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nervous of what was to come.

Watari had teleported into the secretary's apartment and took his shoes off at the door. He found papers all other the kitchen table; walking over to them and saw that none of them were finished. The blonde walked out to the living room and found no sign of his lover. He turned and walked to the bedroom finding Tatsumi was fast asleep.

He shrugged of his lab coat and laid down next to the secretary resting his arms over the older man's chest and fell asleep.

-------------------

R&R please.


	13. A Time Inside & Out

Disclaimer: don't own

Warning: This chapter contains a lemon, if you don't like it don't read.  
----------------

Muraki woke up and watched his lover sleep peacefully. He reached his hand over and brushed Tsuzuki's bangs out of his eyes. The shinigami knocked his hand away in his sleep and turned over. _Muraki smiled, even in his sleep he still refuses my_ _touch._ The platinum blonde reached over pulling his lover back towards him.

" Asato, wake up.", the doctor said shaking the guardian lightly. " Get up."

Tsuzuki just rolled over again, " Five more min...", he said without finishing the sentence. Muraki was getting a little agitated but amused still by the way the younger man was acting. He shook Tsuzuki a little harder this time and got the shinigami up.

The purple eyed man opened his eyes slowly and sat up, " What time is it?", he said in a groggy voice. The silver eyed man just smiled at his lover, " I doesn't matter what time it is. Did you have a good sleep?"

Tsuzuki jumped not expecting anyone to answer his question. He turned to see the doctor smiling back at him. His face flushed from anger as he remembered hearing the doctor's voice in his head. " I heard you say my first name in my sleep!", he said; his voice filled with hate.

" So I did", he replied calmly.

" You have no right calling me by my first name, Muraki!"

" Why? Are we not on a personal level? We are lovers after all, aren't we?"

" Yeah, but..."

" But nothing, you even loved it last night. You showed me how much you did physically and vocally.", he said leaning close to the man.

He kissed his lover on the lips gently; this time not having the shinigami fight back. Muraki reached for the brown haired man's wrists holding them above his head. The doctor moved his mouth down bit by bit kissing the exposed flesh.

The platinum blonde moved his leg to the other side of the guardian, straddling his hips. Tsuzuki groaned as he felt the weight of the older man's body on his own. Muraki bit down on his lover's throat lightly and licked at the wound exciting a moan out of Tsuzuki.

The shinigami's member started to swell and the silver eyed man's ministrations. The older man grabbed the guardian's wrists holding them above his head with one hand and using the other to run his fingertips down Tsuzuki's chest.

Tsuzuki felt a light pain in his stomach then it growled lightly. The doctor leaned up and looked at his guardian with a slight smile on his face. The brown haired man blushed madly with embarrassment. Muraki just laughed lightly and got off of his lover.

" I'll make you something to eat then.", he said as he walked to the closet to get some clothes. He was naked still from the night before, not bothering to cover himself as he walked to the closet. Tsuzuki blushed as he watched Muraki, unable to take his eyes off the doctor's backside.

Muraki walked into his closet and picked out two thin silky yukatas for himself and his love. He walked back out and tossed the amethyst eyed man a deep purple one. He looked back up at the doctor; his eyebrows raised.

" What? Did you think that all I owned were tuxedos? I have other things to wear when I am at home. There is not much reason to wear such fancy clothes when I am here all alone.", he said and put on his silver yukata not caring if Tsuzuki was still watching him. He walked out of the room to cook the shinigami something to eat for breakfast.

The brown haired man watched as the doctor put on his clothes and waited until he walked out of the room, to start putting on his own clothes. He walked out to the kitchen and saw that Muraki was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

" I knew you were taller then me but I didn't think you were that much.", he said lifting up his arms showing how baggy the yukata was on him. He turned doing a three-sixty to show how low it hung too. Muraki smiled and turned to his cooking once again; he was cooking pancakes with eggs on the side.

He sat down next to Tsuzuki placing the plate of food in front of them. They ate in silence and then Muraki got up, taking the plate to the kitchen.

" Umm... Muraki, do you mind if I... Can I go outside for a bit?", the shinigami asked shyly. " I have been inside for two days, I haven't been able to see anything except just out the window."

" Why? It is the same as looking out the widow besides if I let you out then you will leave."

" No... I won't. I have nowhere to go. Nobody cares for me back home, they abandoned me so there is no point to leave."

" Why would you say something like that? I thought you trusted the other especially that dark haired secretary."

" I know they don't care, if they did I wouldn't still be here."

" What makes you so sure they gave up looking for you?"

" Because... your still alive."

" ..."

" Can I just go outside for a bit. I won't leave, I promise."

" How do I know your just saying that, you could be lying to me."

" Please, I mean it, I wont run away.", Tsuzuki said; his eyes showing his seriousness. In reality he hadn't thought of  
leaving just wanting to go outside.

" Very well, I guess you can go out."

Muraki walked with the guardian to the porch which was on the opposite side from the room that held the dolls. He slid open the door and walked out. Tsuzuki stood behind him not walking past the door. He wasn't sure if something was going to happen to him if crossed the barrier. The possibilities were endless as to what it would do if he tried to cross it if Muraki still had it up.

The doctor turned around and noticed that the shinigami was still in the house. " Well, what are you waiting for? You wanted to see the outside so what is the problem?", the doctor said.

" Well, umm... Can I walk outside?"

" Of course, isn't that why we are here in the first place."

" What about the barriers? Are they down?"

" Yes, so it is safe to come out here."; Tsuzuki stood his ground not from his spot, " Well what seems to be the problem now?"

The guardian hesitated a second longer then walked outside slowly. He looked around at his surroundings and his eyes lit up. There were many different breeds flower surrounding the outside of the house. There was a great big sakura tree in the middle of the yard.

" Wow, See it's much better to see it for real then inside through windows.", he said as he walked towards the tree. He looked up into it shielding his eyes with hand as the sun rays leaked down through the tree's branches. The ground was littered with petals that had fallen off the tree.

Muraki watched in fascination as Tsuzuki walked around kneeling closely to the flowers. The shinigami seemed at peace looking at the flowers. He turned around to see that Muraki was standing the same spot, " They're beautiful. I never pictured you to have these types of flowers, I just pictured roses everywhere."

The silver eyed man walked inside leaving Tsuzuki. He walked his room and slipped two things into his pocket. Then went into the den area and sat down in the chair knowing that the shinigami would soon follow.

Sure enough Tsuzuki walked in and sat down on the floor looking up at the doctor. The platinum blonde had his eyes closed sitting there waiting for the younger man.

" Is anything wrong?"

" ..."

" Don't start this again, Muraki."

" ..."

" Fine, you can stay like that then.", the purple eyed man said. He got up and walked to the bedroom to grab his clothes. He stopped in the door way not remembering where they went. He remembered taking them off but he didn't see them in the bathroom when he woke up.

Lost in thought of where his clothes were he failed to hear the footsteps that approached from behind. A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and a chin rested on his shoulder.

" What are you looking for?"

" My clothes, what else?"

" Why? You look some much better without any on.", Muraki said as he reached his hands down and undid the  
shinigami's yukata. He moved his hands under Tsuzuki's robe a grasped his cock. The purple eyed man hissed as he felt the cold hand around his member.

Ever so slowly did Muraki stroke the younger man to hardness. Tsuzuki couldn't help but moan as he felt the doctor touch him passionately once again. Sweat broke out all over the shinigami's body as Muraki continued. The doctor nibbled on the corner of the guardian's ear making him moan louder.

" I love you so much, Tsuzuki."

" ... stop... lying...", said the shinigami between pants. _Damn him, How can he always make me feel this way?_

Muraki stroked him knowing full well the other man couldn't resist him. Tsuzuki's cock swelled in the doctor's hand and soon became really painful. The platinum blonde's hand movements became faster wanting to bring the guardian over.

Tsuzuki felt his cock twitch then he came over in Muraki's hand silently. Satisfied with his lover, Muraki lifted up Tsuzuki to the bed. The amethyst eyed man was unable to move after he reached his climax and laid there shivering. A smile spread across the doctor face as he climbed onto the bed and sat between the shinigami's legs.

" Now to finish what we started earlier.", Muraki said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out both objects and placed one on the bedside table. He held the same ribbon as the night before and tied Tsuzuki's hands once again to the headboard.

Muraki untied his robes and disposed of them on the ground. Muraki ran his hands up and down the shinigami's thighs making him become erect once again. Tsuzuki tried to keep his breathing under control as he felt warm hands move up and down his legs. He grabbed the object that he placed on the table and unscrewed the cap. Again Tsuzuki noticed that the silver eyed man started to pour it on his hands, oiling his fingers and started to struggle with his hands.

" Oh come now Tsuzuki, we are past the first time so you can stop struggling. Though you can continue if you want, either was is fine for me.", he said adding a smirk at the end. He raised up one of the brown haired man's legs and placed it on his shoulder, doing the same with the other.

Not wasting anytime, Muraki slid one finger into Tsuzuki's opening. He felt around inside his lover and without warning he slide a second finger in. Tsuzuki gasped as he felt the doctor's fingers enter him, sliding in and out of him slowly.

Muraki felt around for the shinigami's prostate knowing Tsuzuki would love it. The guardian of death arched his back as he felt the doctor brush his fingers over a bundle of nerves. The feeling made his penis swell up and brought pain to him. After a few strokes of his prostate the purple eyed man came again.

Tsuzuki was left there unable to move as Muraki inserted his last finger. Slowly and skillfully the older man stretched his lover until he felt he could take him. Muraki removed his fingers and poured more lube in his hand. He carefully moved his hand against his cock not wanting to bring to much self-inflicted pleasure. He put the head of his penis at Tsuzuki's opening and  
slowly slid inside.

He held still before moving not wanting to hurt his lover. He felt that Tsuzuki was ready and slowly slid in and out of the shinigami's body. The purple eyed man panted as he felt Muraki move inside of him and grabbed the headboard for support.

Everything seemed to melt away from his mind and he focused on the feeling. He pushed against the headboard in time with the doctor thrusts. The doctor undid Tsuzki's hands so he could join in. Each time Muraki slid back inside the shinigami's body he was rewarded with hearing Tsuzuki's moans of pleasure and his name said over and over.

Muraki was reaching his climax fast as the friction was building from his thrusts. He bit down on Tsuzuki's should as he spilled his seed inside of his lover. He collapsed on top of Tsuzuki panting hard and unable to move.

Tsuzuki moved back, sliding Muraki out of him. He turned the doctor over to his back and looked down at him. This is the first time he had ever seen the silver eyed man so vulnerable. The brown haired man grabbed the bottle on the night stand and poured some on his hand. He grabbed Muraki's cock and slowly started to pump him.

He wanted to let the platinum blonde to feel the way he had. Muraki was unable to move to get away from his lover.

" Don't... please", the silver eyed man said trying to catch his breath. Tsuzuki continued giving Muraki a hand job as the doctor was starting to be able to move again.

" Nooo... stop... don't do this to me", he begged as the shinigami's hand moved faster. Muraki's mechanical eye started to glow red and he yelled at Tsuzuki.

" STOP SAKI!"

The doctor's whole world went black as he climaxed in Tsuzuki's hands.

------------

I bet I mispelled some things but that is the thing wrong with me. Can't spell for beans. oh well.

Next chapter will be about Muraki's past and what happened between him and Saki. I will try to update the rest of this story when I get the time but, I work full time at aresturaunt afterI get done with school. One thing about it is it sucks big time.Well, I'll try to update tomorrow. Review, please.


	14. Muraki's past

This chapter is dedicated to kiokukabia. ' Thanks for all the extra help with the story, and your reviews really helped.'

Anyway, this chapter as you can tell is about Muraki's past. It is the longest chapter I have out and will probably be the only one this long.

Disclaimer: don't own

Warning: explicit sex sceneN/C and graphic scenes of death.

Please review!

-----------

Muraki waited for his father to come home from work as he sat on the edge of the porch swinging his legs. The sun was slowly setting as he waited patiently watching the sky turn from blues and whites to pinks and oranges.

" Kazutaka, where are you?", a woman called out. He continued to sit there not moving or answering the woman's call. The woman came to the door and looked outside, " There you are. How many times have I told you not to go outside." She wore a long dress with bight yellow flower designs all over it. She had long flowing silver hair that reached down to her elbows and silver white eyes like her son; height just reaching five feet five

" But mom... I wanted to wait for dad to come home."

" You can wait for him inside then."

" But..."

" No buts, Inside now!"

The young boy walked inside slowly not looking at his mother. He was diagnosed with rheumatoid arthritis making him have a weak immune system. When he was seven, a common cold had almost claimed his life. Now at the age of sixteen his mother still was keeping him locked up in the house.

He walked to his bedroom, lying down on his stomach, and waited for dad to return home from work.

Muraki's dad was a doctor just like his father thus he had to work long hours in the day. When home he would teach the platinum blonde sciences in the medical field in hopes that one day the boy would follow in his footsteps. There was an office outside of the main house that Muraki's grandfather had built and it housed records of patients from long ago.

There was one patient that the young boy had found most interesting. It was of a man in his mid-twenties and was lying in bed with a patch over his right eye. According to the record he stayed alive for eight years without eating, drinking, or sleeping. The last thing reported on the young man was success in a suicidal attempt. The picture of the patient was in black and white with the name ' Asato Tsuzuki' and a date of 1925 written on the back.

As for the boy's mom, she would just stay home as she was just a normal house wife. Since Muraki's family were full of a long line of doctors so they weren't poor at all. Butlers and maids occupied his house during the day and went off to their families at night. Everyone in the house were on good terms with the over so life there was nothing exciting or different.

The only time there was anything different going on in the house was when the young boy's rheumatoid arthritis would start to act up. The symptoms would occur at random but often times it would come and go every other month. When acting up, he would hurt to move and suffer from light fevers. He often took medication to keep the symptoms from becoming too much for his body.

Because of this, his mother made him stay inside and rest in bed. He still went to school like any other kid but was taken out when the symptoms would appear. So life was almost normal for the boy until the day his father brought someone else home with him.

----

Muraki waited outside for his father to come home when his mother spotted him again. It was still light outside but he was sure that his mother would make the speech once again. Often times when he went out it was dark and cold but this time something made him go out earlier.

" What have I told you about outside? I said...", she said as she approached her son.

" That I can wait for dad inside and that there was no need to be out here; I know, I know."

" Then why do you do it anyway?"

" Why can't I?"

" You can't because...", she paused and stopped talking.

" Because what?", Muraki asked standing up as he looked at his mother. She was staring out into the yard, her mouth hung open as if she was actually going to finish her sentence. He looked into the yard and saw his father walking towards him and his mother. He had short brownish hair that started to gray in certain areas. He had hazel colored eyes and easily topped six feet.

Someone much shorter was walking along side of him towards the house. He was unable to make out the face of the person that stood next to his dad. His father approached the house and stopped in front of his wife.

" Hi, honey. I would like you to meet Saki, he will be living with us for awhile.", he said casually. The other boy bowed down in front of the woman and looked up at her with a smile. " A pleasure to meet you."

" Kazu, this is Saki; he will share your room."

Saki wore a plain white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He had sandy blonde colored hair and green eyes. He was the same height as Muraki but seemed older in appearance. There was something about him that didn't exactly meet up but the platinum blonde couldn't quite put his finger on it.

" Hello, I hope that I don't cause too much trouble for you. I'm sorry that you had to give up some of your room for me", the blonde boy said sweetly.

----

Ever since that day, Muraki's parents would argue. His dad would leave the house and get drunk or would stay at work longer. As for his mother, she would lock herself up in her room and refused to come out. Saki was the only one that remained fine; he acted as if nothing happened.

----

One night Muraki walked pass his parents room and heard them arguing. He hid to the side of the door and pushed it up to a crack so he could hear what they were arguing about.

" How could you do this to me!", his mother screamed.

" Do what, What are you talking about?"

" Don't play stupid with me, you know what the hell I'm talking about!"

" Why do you have to ask this every night!"

" Because I want to know the truth of why you brought that boy here!", she said; her voice mixed with tears.

" Do you want to know the truth?", he yelled. The silver eyed boy never heard his father so angry  
before.

" ...", the mother was crying to hard to answer her husband.

" Well, do you want to know the fucking truth or not? Huh? I'm asking you a god damn question."

Never before had he used such language in front of his mother. Muraki had once heard stories the other kids at school would tell of how their fathers beat their moms. There were also some kids at school that had bruises on their bodies; telling that their dads had turned the abuse on them when they were in a drunken rage.

The boy feared the safety of his mother. His father was not an abuser but that didn't mean he couldn't turn into one.

" The truth is that I was with someone else! Happy now!"

" Wh... why?"

" Because I wanted to!", he said angrily.

" And... Saki?"

" Saki is my son and the only reason he is staying with us is because his mother died!" His mother let out sobs and he looked in to see her fall to her knees with a thump.

Saki came up from behind the silver haired boy and shoved him in the door. Muraki went forward tumbling into the room. His father's whipped around and the boy saw that his face went from anger to hatred as he saw his son. He walked towards the door as Muraki stumbled to his feet and out the door; slamming behind him.

The green eyed boy stood on the other side of the door, watching his brother sprint towards the bedroom. A smirk played across his face as he slowly made his way towards his room.

Muraki was on lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He had never seen his parents act like that and what he had heard raised another question; ' Was Saki really his half brother?' His father could have just said it to hurt his mom but there was still a chance that it could have been true.

The blonde haired boy walked in the room and sat down on Muraki's bed. " Why are you so depressed looking, Kazu?"

Muraki flinched when he heard Saki say his name like that. There was something unsettling about him calling him by his nickname. " Please don't call me that.", he said not taking his gaze off the ceiling.

" Saki... Are you really my dad's son?"

" Why would you ask me something like that?", the blonde said knowing full well why his brother  
was asking.

" Just answer me, please."

" ... yes"

" Oh, ... I'm going to bed.", Muraki said as he turned over and shut off the light in his room. Saki walked to the over to his bed and thought of ways to make this better for himself.

----

The next couple of weeks were hell for the silver eyed boy. His father never stayed home and when he did, he would lock himself up in the grandfather's study. His mother sunk into a deep depression and slowly lost grasp on reality.

She began talking to her china dolls; carrying on conversations with them as if they would respond back. The platinum blonde haired woman kept talking to one in particular; a blonde haired, blue eyed doll.

Muraki had once walked in the room to check on his mother. She ignored him as he entered the room.

" Mom"; no answer came from her as she continued to talk to the doll. The teen walked over to the bed and his mother looked up. She placed her hand on his head and stroked his hair lightly.

" Such a pretty doll, such beautiful hair and soft skin.", she said but then her face turned to anger. The silver haired boy ran as fast as he could out of the room as his mother picked up objects such as her hair brush and threw them. He would run to his spot outside and catch his breath.

Saki no longer made his presence known in the household. The only time he came around was when he was going to bed. The maids would often complain about the kitchen knives being misplaced, and soon after Muraki had seen something gleam from over in his brother's bed.

----

The next night that the teenager was unable to sleep. There was this unsettling feeling in the air. He got up from his bed and noticed that his half-brother wasn't in his bed. Thinking nothing of it, he walked out to the porch and rested his back against a pillar that supported the front of the house.

He looked up to the sky and watched the stars. There was a crescent moon out to give light to the outside. Wind was blowing gently and forced him to move his hair to behind his ears, as it blew into his eyes. The calm sound of trees rustling their leaves in the wind slowly lulled the teen to sleep.

----

Muraki woke up as the sun began to shine down on his face. He shut his eyes tight and covered them with his hand so he wouldn't be blinded by the sudden light. His body ached all over as he was still sitting up against the pole. The silver eyed teen stood up slowly; joints popping in protest.

He stood there trying to wake up enough so he could walk without falling over. He walked to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, when it hit him. He woke up on the porch, which meant his father never left. Being a doctor meant that you had to be at the hospital at the crack of dawn. His father was too dedicated to his work that he wouldn't do anything to miss a day.

If his father had left he would have woken up his son or brought the teen to his bedroom. Something wasn't right so he rushed to his parents bedroom in hopes of seeing him there. The only person there was his mother. She was sitting up straight, her head down with that blonde haired doll clutched in her hands.

" Mom, have you seen dad?", Muraki asked standing in the door way. The platinum blonde didn't want to come any closer in fear of reenacting the events from the pervious night. He had received no answer from her; no screaming, no throwing things across the room, nothing.

He took a careful step towards his mom; still she did not move. He stopped as noticed something dark across her chest. There was but only one light for the room and that was the lamp that sat beside her. There were no windows for the bedroom which made turning on the lamp was the only way to light the room.

Taking a deep breath he slowly advanced towards her. He stopped when he reached the night stand and extended a trembling hand towards the lamp. Muraki flicked on the light and stepped back quickly, for the light could have woken his mother up. As the light filled the room he saw what made his mother's clothes dark colored.

It was blood; blood had soaked through her clothes. He ran over to his mother and pulled the doll from her hands. More blood was present behind the doll and among the blood was her heart. Tears built up in his eyes making his sight blurry.

He ran from the room screaming out for his father. As he rounded the corner to head outside he ran straight into a maid, knocking them both over.

" Sorry, Master Muraki, it was my fault.", she said as she got to her feet and brushed off her bottom. She extended her hand down to help up her young master who was still on the ground.

" Have you seen my father?", he asked in a panicked tone, not taking her hand.

" No, I haven't seen him all day. The last I had seen of him was in his study yesterday."

Muraki took off across the yard leaving the maid there. He opened the door and saw his father sitting in a chair. His head was down looking at his paper work that was out in front of him. He held the pen in his hand steady; unmoving.

" Dad... mom... she", he said crying as the scene of his mother played across his eyes. His father didn't move or say anything, just sat there. " Dad?", he said as the tears ran down his face. He reached out to nudge his father's shoulder causing his father fell out of his seat and hit the floor with a thud.

He turned his father over to face him and there was blood over the front of him as well. His throat had been cut open. Blood had run down the front of his body, soaking his shirt. Muraki reached for his neck and felt for a pulse knowing in the back of his head that there was already no hope.

Blood had gotten all over hands and without thinking he wiped his eyes getting it on his face. He ran from the study crying and stopped by a sakura tree. He clutched his stomach and bent over puking up dinner from the pervious night. He couldn't stop his body from convulsing and started to dry vomit.

One of the butlers had seen the young master and ran to his side. Muraki tried as best as he could to tell the man what happened.

Police had come and taken away the bodies of his parents. They questioned everyone in the house hold as the day went on. Muraki's parents were the only people in his family; everyone else was dead except for Saki. He had inherited the house and his parent's money but he didn't want it. He would give anything in the world to have them back.

----

A funeral service was held days later. As the boys were the parents children they had to walk in front of the line as the maids and butlers walked behind them. The sun made the outside air a little to warm for everyone but no one had complained. Muraki held a picture of his parents in his hand as they walked the streets to his parents' final resting place. Saki walked next to him not saying a word but held a straight face through the interrogation. Walking down the path the silver eyed teen took a side glance at the blonde.

Anger built up in the teen as he noticed that the green eyed boy was smiling. The hate for his brother had reached a point that needed release. He dropped the picture on the ground making it shatter and jumped his brother.

Saki was caught off guard and they both went tumbling down a hill. Muraki was on top of the blonde punching his face. The force of his blows gave Saki a blooded nose and busted lip. He pushed the platinum blonde off of him and punched his younger half-brother. Two of the men ran down the hill and picked up the boys holding them from one another.

" DAMN YOU SAKI! I KNOW YOU DID IT!", Muraki yelled as tears began to fall down his face once again. The blonde teen just smiled at his brother making things worse. The silver haired teen was the only one struggling in the man's arms.

The other man had released the green eyed boy and they walked back up to join the group. The man holding Muraki wouldn't let him go and stood in the same spot as the group of people continued to walk to the grave.

" DON'T LET HIM GO! HE IS A MURDERER, HE KILLED MY PARENTS!", the teen screamed. He stopped struggling and cried as hard as he could. The man let go of Muraki and he fell to his knees.

----

The funeral was almost over as Muraki joined the people; the man not leaving his side in case the boys went at it again.

When it was over they headed back to the house and Saki dismissed all of the workers so they could get back to their families for the night.

Muraki sat outside with his eyes closed as tears ran down his cheeks. It was night already but there was no moon to light the sky. The green eyed boy approached his brother and grabbed him by the back of the neck.

The platinum blonde jump and tried to twist out of the grip. Saki threw Muraki back against the ground. The younger teen tried to push himself up but the blonde boy pinned him to the ground with his own body.

" What you did earlier was uncalled for, but since your parents are out of the way there will be no one to stop me!", Saki said as he grabbed his brother's hands and held them tight above his head. Freeing up his other hand he undid the belt he wore and tightened it around Muraki's hands. There was an iron stand that held firewood for winter outside. Saki wrapped the other side of the belt around the leg of the stand with no fear if it tipping over for it was bolted to the ground.

Letting go of his arms, Saki pulled his younger brother's shirt above his head. Muraki started to scream for help as his half-brother began to run his hands over his chest. The green eyed boy reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief. He stuffed it into Muraki's mouth, muffling the screams that were let out.

Satisfied, Saki leaned down taking one of Muraki's nipples into his mouth. The other teen shivered as he felt the heat surround his body. Tears escaped his eyes as Saki took his other nipple into his mouth making it as perk as the last one.

Muraki felt his brother's tongue slide down his chest and stop at his navel. The blonde dipped his tongue in and back out again. Muraki squirmed as he was getting pleasure out of what his brother was doing to him. He hated himself for feeling this way; ' How can I enjoy this feeling knowing I am about to be raped.'

Saki undid the button and zipper of Muraki's pants pulling them off along with his shoes and socks. He stared down at the body that was lying underneath his own. He got off his brother and walked into the house. The silver haired teen began to struggle against the belt only to have it tighten against his wrists.

Saki walked back outside holding a bottle of oil in his hand. He saw that Muraki was trying to get away and laughed. Muraki froze as he heard his brother laugh. He looked up and saw what was in his hand. He continued to struggle and Saki just walked over to him; placing the bottle next to his body. He leaned down and spread Muraki's legs, sitting between them.

He took off his own shirt and then began to remove the rest of his clothing. Soon both boys were naked. Saki undid the cap on the bottle and poured it on his hand. Placing the bottle down he grabbed Muraki's dick. The silver haired teen arched his back off the ground as Saki slowly began to pump him.

He felt the warmth surround his penis as his brother slowly took him into his mouth. Muraki let out a moan as he felt the green eyed boy's tongue massage the underside of his member. His penis swelled and began to get painful. The blonde pulled back and looked at his brother, seeing his swelled erection arched towards Saki.

" See, no matter how you fight it, I always have the control. Your nothing but a puppet to be used as I am the puppet master."

He began to pump Muraki again making the boy under him throw his head side to side. Muraki arched his back and he released his seed all over his brother's chest. Saki just smiled and kissed his brother's shuddering form on the cheek. He leaned over and whispered into Muraki's ear, " And now to punish you for what you did to me."

He grabbed Muraki's ass, spreading him before pushing himself into his brother's body. Muraki arched up and screamed as Saki's penis filled him. The emerald eyed boy pulled out a bit; his member covered in blood, and pushed back in. Saki continued to trust into Muraki as his penis swelled with heavy friction.

He lifted the platinum blonde's leg over his shoulders and began to pick up a frenzied pace. He penetrated Muraki deeply with this new position and made trusting into him easier. Muraki closed his eyes as the tears continued to flow down his face. His back kept scraping on the wooden floor as Saki continued to pound into him. The tears not only fell from the pain he had to endure but the humiliation of his body betraying him.

" Kazu, open your eyes. Look at me, look at what I'm doing to your beautiful body." He ran his hand over Muraki's body slowly. The silver haired teen shook his head; screams muffled with every thrust. He licked up his younger brother's chest leaving behind a trail of saliva. He grabbed Muraki's member once again and started to pump him slowly.

Muraki arched his back as he felt the green eyed boy grab his penis once again. The older teen trust deeper in to the younger one's body from the new position Muraki was in. The silver eyed boy screamed even louder as he felt more pain inflicted on his already abused body. Saki demanded again, " Look at me Kazu, now! Or do you want me to never stop doing this to you?" Muraki opened his eyes and looked at Saki through his tear filled eyes.

" That's it. Watch as your body wants this too.", he said pumping Muraki faster. The silver eyed teen thrashed his head side to side and he felt his penis swell to painful levels. He shut his eyes not wanting to view the painful scene in front of him. He felt his stomach coil then he climaxed in Saki's hand once again. Muffled sobs followed as felt his release.

Muraki muscles clamped down on the blonde haired boy's member. Saki continued to trust as the friction built up. He released his seed inside of Muraki as his body could no longer take the sweet friction. He fell on top of the boy and panted hard. He pulled out of the younger teen and kissed him on the forehead.

" You are so sweet Kazu, and your all mine forever." Saki undid his brother's hands and left him were he lay.

----

Muraki woke up in the morning and found himself in bed. He looked around to see the maid he knocked over before cleaning up his room. He placed a hand on his head as he felt a headache coming on.

The maid turned and noticed her young master had finally woken up. " Good day, master Muraki."

" How did I get here?"

" One of the over employees found you and brought you to your room."

He got up from bed and the maid turned the other way quickly. " Fresh clothes are on the edge of the bed, sir."

Muraki looked down and noticed that he was still naked. Quickly he dressed and walked out of the room. He was heading out to leave the house, ashamed of what had happened the night. Something shoved him from behind and he fell to the ground. He turned over and saw Saki standing over him with a sword in hand.

" Where are you going Kazu?", he said as he raised the sword up and brought it down. The blade came down and got Muraki in the right eye. He screamed and covered his eye with his hand; blood flowing through his fingers.

Saki laughed at the display and raised the sword again. " Now to send you to where your parents are."

In the distance a butler had seen what was going on and grabbed a gun that was kept in the parents bedroom and rushed to where the boys were. As Saki raised the sword up the butler raised the gun and fired.

The green eyed boy dropped the sword and fell forward onto Muraki. The silver haired boy moved as far away from the body as possible.

From that moment on he swore that he would become a doctor in hopes of one day being able to bring Saki back to life so he could kill him instead.

----------------

Finally I am done with school. I'll have time to update more now. I knowI asked for things for the Christmas stories and since it is over do you still want them?

Oh, I just wanted to point out that if you read the manga,in vol.3the people were murdered but getting their hearts ripped out.Tried to work that same manner of being killed into the story. Hope it atleast sounded good.

Will update tomorrow.Promise. R&R


	15. Saki was reincarnated

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM. Enjoy!

-----------

Tsuzuki loomed over his lover crying. He was trying to shake Muraki awake. " Please Muraki, don't do this to me. I said I was sorry.", he said continuing to cry. ' Everyone around me always gets hurt, it's all my fault for everything.'

The doctor opened his eyes slowly and sat up. Tsuzuki laughed and hugged his lover reassured that he was ok. Muraki just sat there and looked at the shinigami, " What time is it?"

The amethyst eyed man shrugged his shoulders, " You were out for at least thirty minutes. Are you ok? You kept mumbling the name Saki and it looked as if you were in pain?"

The silver eyed man got up from the bed and put on his robe without saying a word. He walked out to the porch after gabbing some cigarettes and his lighter, and sat on the porch like he always did. He leaned against the pillar outside and closed his eyes. The doctor often smoked when something was troubling him.

Before now, he never thought twice about that memory. He was too preoccupied with bringing his half-brother back to focus on anything else.

Tsuzuki put on his robe to go and join the older man. He walked out to the porch and stood in the doorway. He had not seen a clock anywhere in the house but the sun was still bright as ever. It must have been some time in the afternoon.

" Don't worry it's safe.", Muraki said not looking at his guardian. The purple eyed shinigami walked out and sat down facing Muraki.

" Muraki... Are you really ok?"

" Back in Kyoto when I was trying to bring him back it didn't work."

" Him?"

" Saki."

" Who's Saki?"

" The boy I tried to bring back to life with your body. My half brother, my parents' murderer!", finished with venom in his voice. The doctor inhaled some of the smoke from his cigarette and put it out on the edge of the porch. He let the smoke flow out of his mouth slowly and then continued to talk.

" His body was no more but his head remained in my possession."

" Muraki... I..."

" But something wasn't right.", the silver eyed man said cutting off the guardian as if he never spoke a word. " I should have seen it before. Ever since that day in Kyoto I always looked back wondering. Now I realize that even if I did attach his head to your body, he would never have come alive."

The doctor put a hand on his head and started to laugh. Tsuzuki sat still; caught off guard by the sudden outburst.

" How foolish I have been. I was to focused on retrieving you that I didn't even notice."

" Never noticed what?", the dark haired man asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer or not.

" Tell me, do you know how I got my eye?", he said moving his hair away to reveal it. The sun reflected off his eye and shown brightly. The shinigami shook his head; as many times as he had seen it he never questioned why Muraki owned it.

" My,my. I figured that you would have known already. You must not only have the files of the crimes that I have committed but files on my past as well." Muraki sighed, closing his eyes as he remembered what happened.

" That bastard killed my parents.", he said calmly, not opening his eyes. " He raped me, made me how I am now."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he heard the doctor speak of his past.

" Then as if he wasn't satisfied enough, he tried to kill me. His attempt was flawed but before he died, gave me this eye.", the silver eyed man said paying no look to his beloved. He felt relieved to tell someone what happened. The only other person he told was his best friend Oriya; but that was different.

" My hatred drew me to such horrid levels. I should have sensed it; his soul was no longer attached to his head.", Muraki spoke again.

" What! How do you know this?"

Muraki smirked, " You seem just as interested in this as I am. While I was lying there unconscious, I had viewed my past once again.

" The last I saw it was in a nightmares in my youth. They had ceased to be when I became a doctor. The last thing a doctor needs is to be distracted in the line of work. Seeing it vividly as I did raised a question; If Saki's soul was no longer in his body then where is it? Then seeing his face once again reminded me of something or should I say someone.

" Even if his personality is flawed his physical appearance was perfect. Saki was reincarnated.

" You haven't even noticed have you? All these years he has been under our noses.", Muraki finished with a sadistic smile on his face.

" What do you mean under 'our' noses? I don't know what your brother looks like so there is no way I know who he is.", Tsuzuki said convinced that his logic was right on the matter.

" Oh, but you do. Most believe that if a person is reincarnated they lose all memory of their past lives. I think that they remember it but they keep those memories trapped in the back of their mind. They just need a little push to remember who they really are.

" You know who Saki is but you are refusing to believe he exists. But no matter, sooner or later you'll see it."

Muraki stood up and walked inside, " There is something in the fridge that I think you will like, if you are hungry."

" Huh? Wait where are you going? You just can't just leave me here by myself again.", the dark haired man said chasing after Muraki.

" You did fine by yourself before.", the doctor said as he walked to the bedroom to get dressed.

" Where are you going? Can I go too?", Tsuzuki asked hoping the answer would be yes.

" No"

The shinigami's face fell; " Why not? Please, please can I go? I promise I wont leave your side I just want to go somewhere else. It's already been three days, four if you count today. I just want to go someplace then your backyard and in this house."

" Well maybe next time but not now.", Muraki said pushing aside everything his lover said as if it meant nothing.

" Please?", Tsuzuki said giving the doctor a teary eyed look.

" No, I stand by my word. You can't leave this house until then.", Muraki said finishing his ties as he pushed by Tsuzuki.

Grabbing his coat he turned to the guardian, " I will be back home later with some things for you.", and with that he walked out the door.

---------  
Another chapter finished. Almost at the same chapter as if anyone has any ideas or anything suggestions for upcoming things, write it in the reviews.

Oh! And one more thing, Who do you think is Saki's reincarnate? R&R


	16. Sweets & Photos

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM in anyway.  
-------------

Tsuzuki walked to the bedroom and searched for his clothes. They were no where to be found so he went into the doctor's closet and got something to wear.

He walked to the kitchen, now fully clothed and opened the fridge. Inside there was a white box and nothing else._Geez... isn't there anything else to pick from. How the hell did he get all the food for the dinners if he never came in with any bags?...oh well; better not question or it might taste bad_, Tsuzuki thought scrunching his face with disgust.

He took out the box and turned it to read what was written. The box had the words 'Heaven's Bakery' written in pink. The amethyst eyed man walked out to the porch walking out no bothering to test if it was safe. Bird's chirping their songs, and rustling of tree's leaves took the ease off everything that entered it's domain.

Tsuzuki walked out to the tree and looked up into it. A smile spread across his face as seeing that one of the branches hung low enough to the ground for him to reach. He grabbed the branch and lifted himself up with little difficulty due to the box of sweets.

Settling himself against the tree he opened the box. His eyes shown brightly as he scanned the box over. Caramel apple cakes, strawberry tarts, and his favorite: apple pies filled the box to the top. Trying to keep his excitement contained enough so he didn't fall from the tree, he picked up the first piece of apple pie.

Sniffing it lightly to see if it was real, he smelled apples with a light mix of cinnamon. Licking his lips he bit into the pie and the flavors came floating across his tongue.

He finished the box except for the last piece of apple pie. Tsuzuki gave the last piece a teary look before finishing it off as well. The dark haired guardian dropped the box on the ground and looked up relaxed. Tsuzuki noticed a birds nest was up on one of the higher branches. He got up and climbed up to the branch to look into the nest. A patch of sunlight shown down on the nest warming it. Inside was a baby bird; it had feathers but looked too young to fly.

The bird noticed this big thing close to it and hopped slowly to it not knowing any better. Tsuzuki backed up a bit not wanting to touch the bird in fear of it's mother no longer wanting it's baby. The baby still coming closer to him stopped at the edge of the nest. The bird cocked it's head and hopped off the edge of the nest trying to get closer.

The shinigami quickly trust his hands out, cupping them to catch the bird. The bird landed softly in his hands and kept flapping it's wings as if it were still falling. After a bit the bird stilled itself and looked up at the human. Tsuzuki brought the bird up to his face.

" Your so cute and a pretty bird.", the guardian said not attempting to touch the bird anymore then he already had. After lifting it to the nest and placing it inside, Tsuzuki went back to where he was resting in the tree.

He closed his eyes and thought about the things Muraki had in store for him later. He shivered at the thought and a picture of the doctor came to his mind. His silky platinum blonde hair, his determine filled eyes. How sexy he looked in the moonlight shining down on him. Tsuzuki blushed, _dammit I can't stop thinking of him this way. He is evil and sadistic but... No! I will not think of him this way.  
_  
Feelings inside ignited ever since he first saw Muraki in the church while investigating the case of Maria Wong. The poor girl was brought back to life by the man holding him captive. Tsuzuki snorted at the thought; him being captive, yeah right. Captives usually fought back to get away, but not him. He could easily have killed Muraki in his sleep but he never lifted a finger against him.

Everyone else would have laughed at him, shunned him. How could someone like Muraki remove the passion to extinguish his life. He murdered people; no reason behind it, but just because he seemed to enjoy it.

_I'm no different; I've killed humans too for no reason. Killed them all in a blind fury because that's what ended the pain; at least that is what I thought.  
_  
He slowly drifted off to sleep in the tree. The bird flew down to the shinigami and landed on his stomach. Tsuzuki turned his head to the side but didn't stir. The bird nested on his stomach and slowly fell asleep too.

----

Muraki hopped in his car and drove off after leaving a dumbstruck Tsuzuki at the door. He traveled to the main house he had once grown up in as a child. Bad memories filled his head as he approached the house. Nothing had been moved since the day Saki had died. After that day had transpired he moved out of the house, hoping never to return.

He was nervous as he exited the car. He walked to the doorway and stopped to let his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. No lights leaked through the cracks in the windows. He walked the path to his mother's room. The dust ridden floors showed his footsteps as he walked through the hall.

He saw nothing of what he was looking for so began to head for the shed across the lawn. In his father's study he searched through all the drawers for what he was looking for. Opening drawers, he found a wallet that once belonged to his dad. He looked through the wallet and found a set of pictures. He saw a few of his mother and one of himself. As he closed the wallet another picture fell out.

He bent down to pick up the picture; knees cracking. He found the picture he was looking for. ' Now to find the boy again', he thought with a smile on his face as he left the house.

----------------  
I know it was short but the next chap will move back to the other shinigami. Hope you like the shortness. Please Review. One chapter way from being where aff is.

I just about gave up on the story. I got bored with the idea and moved on to other things. 'Tll next time.


	17. With the Girls

I'm sorry to say that I lost interest in the story completely. I have been writeing bits and pieces here and there. When I move I'm hoping to have time. Istill remember the christmas stories I wrote for this and I will post them around christmas if I have internet around then. With the story as it is, I'm trying to think of a way to do a certain thing but I can't come up for a good reason for it to have happened. >. 

if anyone wants to talk on aol if you get bored ('cause I do) then I'm Sc00by D00 0315. I'm never on before 4pm thanks to work.

Disclaimer: never have and never will own YnM.

----------------

Hisoka sat on the balcony on the second floor of Saya and Yuma's house. Their house wasn't that big in size. The downstairs housed the kitchen, dining room, and the living room while upstairs held two bathrooms, three bedrooms. The bed room where he slept, across the hall from Saya and Yuma's, had a balcony. He dangled his legs over the side and looked forward into the trees. It had already turned night but there was no moon or stars to light up the sky. The boy closed his eyes listening to the soft rustle of leaves and owls hoot into the darkness.

_Where are you Tsuzuki?_, he thought. It had been three days since Muraki had abducted him. According to Tatsumi, Meifu was doing everything in their power to find Tsuzuki and bring him back. He wanted to see the goofy smile on his partner's face and assure him that everything was fine.

Hisoka wanted everything to be back to normal; he hated living with the girls. They didn't smother him with hugs nor did they show him dresses he would look cute in. The girls made him food to eat every night and bought plenty of books for him to read. It was just so odd for him to live there. He would get frustrated with them if they spoke of being happier; that was one thing he would never be.

The young shinigami swung his legs back over the side and headed in. As he reached for the handle of the door a burst of shearing hot pain shot up his spine, bringing him to his knees. The curse that his killer had come to life immobilizing him. Dark images of Tsuzuki began to play in front of his emerald eyes. In his head he could feel all of his partner's emotions; happiness, sadness, pain and pleasure.

Tears began to fall down his face as the pain intensified. The last image Hisoka saw was Muraki standing behind Tsuzuki as he faded into unconsciousness.

---------

Saya and Yuma came home after work with some food for dinner and a book for the empath to read. Walking into the kitchen placing the food on the table Saya called out for Hisoka. Receiving no answer the green eyed girl looked up the stairs that lead to the second floor.

" Hey Yuma, where do you think Hisoka got to? He can't be he upstairs lights are off."

They searched around the house hoping to find him but the empath wasn't anywhere to be found. the only place left was his room but the light was off. Hisoka would often wonder up to his room but he left the door open. He always had the door open, even as he when to bed. The girls found this odd but never questioned his reason behind it.

" Well, all that is left is Hisoka's room.", said Saya. Both girls met at the base of the stairs and looked up them. Yuma started to walk up them slowly waiting for Saya to catch up with her. There was an eerie silence as they walked up the stairs.

They stood in front of Hisoka's door and the green eyed shinigami knocked on the door lightly.

" Hisoka...are you in there?"

Hearing no answer the other girl opened the door slowly. There was nolight to be found in the room. The balcony doors were shut and curtains drawn. The short haired shinigami turned the light on in the room; nothing seemed out of place.

" The only other place he could be is out on the balcony unless he left the house", Saya stated.

" There is only one way to find out.", Yuma said as she opened the door. The girl's opened the door and gasped at what they saw.

---------------

Well, now we are caught up with aff. I'll write what happens later. Makes me sad how I didn't finish writing this before I posted. I guess this is for the better. I wrote another story but no one seemed to like other then 2 people. T-T ah well.

I'll try and post soon but I'm packing up my room because I'm moving out of my house. I'll tell you guys when that is becauseI have to wait after that for the internet. So yeah. W/E

Hoped you liked the cliffy. R&R


	18. Watari's Findings part I

Hey, sry I didn't get to post on the weekend like I said but it's better late then never.

Keep in mind that I don't own YnM and never will. If I did there would be more to see in Tsuzuki's 'nightmare' of Muraki's marriage proposal. If you know what I mean o

----------------------------------------------------

Saya ran downstairs to get the phone and called Watari but got no answer. Frantic, she called Tatsumi's house and got a sleepy sounding Watari on the other end. 

" Watari, I need you over here now!", she said trying to calm herself down.

" Why, what is the...", the scientist said.

" It's Hisoka so get over here now.", the green eyed girl said, interrupting the man and then she hung up the phone. She ran back up to where Yuma was and waited for the other shinigami's to arrive.

Watari slammed down the phone and quickly ran out the bedroom. Rushing to put on some clothing, he ran for the door. He was half way to the door when he remembered about Tatsumi. He rushed back to the bedroom and woke up Tatsumi.

The secretary shot shadows up the wall in aggravation of being woken up so suddenly.

" What is it?", the blue eyed shinigami said, not bothering to open his eyes.

" Something's wrong with Hisoka. We got to go now.", the blonde turned and ran out of the room.

Tatsumi rushed out of bed, behind the scientist. " What wrong with him?"

Watari was already out the door and stopped to look at his lover. 

" Well, I'll tell you one thing, as much as I love your birthday suit, you can't go out like that.", he said with a smirk on his face.

The azure eyed shinigami looked down and blushed. He had ran after Watari with out putting anything on. He made his way back to the room, and came out taking hold of the others arm.

" Hold on", was all that the blonde said before the ground they stood on disappeared. When the ground returned Tatsumi looked around at his environment. He didn't know where he was; but he noticed a single house. There seemed to be no other house in the area which was odd.

Watari took off in the direction of the house with the secretary close behind. The blonde opened the door and ran inside calling out; " Saya, Yuma".

The blue eyed shinigami came running down the stairs. Tears soaked her face from the stress of the whole situation.

" Upstairs in the spare bedroom."

Watari pushed past her and up the stairs. He ran down the hall not caring to wait for Tatsumi. He reached the room and saw Saya sitting on the floor by the balcony. She didn't even look up when he entered the room.

" Saya, what happened to Hisoka?", the scientist said. He walked closer to her as she said nothing. She lifted her arm and pointed out to the direction of the balcony. The male shinigami looked in the direction and saw nothing.

Watari looked down at the girl and then back at the balcony. He slowly got up and made his way over to look outside.

------------------------------------------

Well here is the first half. Hope you like a bit. I know it's not much but There will be more later.


	19. Watari's Findings part II

Hey there. Bit late again but it's longer this time. Sry didn't get on and write last weekend. Came down with the stomach virus thanks to my grandma. -- And if that wasn't bad enough I came down with a fever in the middle of it too. But loads better now.

Anyway, I went back and reread this story. I wrote pretty damn graffic things. I even suprised myself. I don't know if it the same for you guys but as a write a story I don't likt to reread it. I already know what happed so it getts kinda boring for me. That explains the obvious spelling errors everywhere. Haven't yet learned to type without looking at the keyboard.

Anyway, Here you go. I'm going to try for every weekend to update but you know how good I've been with that. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM and never ever will.

--------------------------------------------------

He came back inside with a puzzled look on his face. 

" What is it that you wanted me too see?"

" Feathers… feathers everywhere.", Saya said softly as if she were speaking to herself. Watari looked back outside and scratched his head.

" Umm…. Saya there is nothing out here.", the blonde said with his voice full of confusion. Saya rushed up and looked everywhere outside. ' What? Why is he saying that? There are feathers everywhere.' She started to panic and ran back inside to find Yuma. When she found the other girl she wrapped her arm around her and cried.

Tatsumi stayed with Yuma as he watched his lover run the upstairs. He figured that there would be no need for him; Watari would be fine on his own. Silence filled the room making it awkward for him to just stand there.

He looked over at Yuma as she stood there silently sobbing. He had no clue what to do in a situation like this. He remembered what Watari had done, why didn't he think of it before. He had to admit he was absent minded at times but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

He walk next to Yuma and gave her a hug. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt. He rubbed her back through the hug and hushed her. There was nothing more that could be done.

He was unsure of the full story going on but it had to have been bad. Watari had said something had happened to Hisoka but if the girls weren't surrounding the boy, it must be bad. Worst possible case was that the kid was dead. They might be shinigamis but they can still die again. He got Yuma to calm down enough to talk. She took a step back and wiped her face off on her sleeve.

" What happened here, Yuma?", he said softly.

" Hisoka, he's gone. Feathers everywhere.", the blue eyed girl said not looking at him.

" It's ok, look Hisoka is strong so where ever he is he'll be fine."

" It's not fine", she said as she continued to look down. She grabbed his shirt in her hands and made tight fists. " We were the ones to take care of him and we couldn't do that right!"

Tatsumi was at a loss for words. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine Yuma, always cheerful and bright, to ever be this way. She let go of him and turned the stairs just in time to see Saya run down them.

As Saya wrapped her arms around Yuma they both cried on one another. Tatsumi watched the girls for a second and then made his way up the stairs. He looked down a dark hall and saw light coming from one of the rooms. There was an eerie silence about the place as he walked down the hall.

" Did you find any thing here?"

" Nothing, it's quite strange though. Saya claims that there was…", he said as he turned around. There was no one in the room with him. He stood there for a second and felt the chills run up his spine. ' That's odd, though I heard Seii's voice. He folded his arms and looked out towards the balcony.

Tatsumi walked in room and noticed Watari looking out towards what looked like an outdoor patio. He walked up the the young man and rested his hand on the others shoulder.

" Shit!", the golden eyed man yelled as he jump nearly out of his skin. He quickly turn and noticed his lover standing there next to him.

" You scared the living hell out of me! Don't ever do that again!", he yelled.

" Sorry didn't mean to scare you. So did you find anything here?", he asked while trying to suppress a laugh. ' I know it's not a good time for that but seeing him so jumpy kinda removes the lightens the mood around here.'

The scientist just looked at him without saying a word. ' That's exactly I "thought" Seii said before he really walked in. Weird.'

" What? Is everything ok here?", the secretary asked.

" Yeah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Anyway Saya said something about there being feathers everywhere but I didn't see anything outside. It doesn't make sense, none of this makes sense. First its Tsuzuki now Hisoka, there is no doubt in my mind that these are. related but the question is why?"

Tatsumi went to look outside to see what he could find. ' There really is nothing. Taka said that Saya saw feathers and the sama with Yuma. This really isn't making any sense.'

He walked back in to Watari and said, " There is nothing here we can do at the moment so we might as well head back to my house."

" Yeah I guess your right.", the younger shinigami said with a sigh. They walked downstairs to find the girls not in sight. They made there way to the living room and saw that the females had passed out on the couch together.

" Well we can't just leave them here by themselves. Wait here I'll go get us some blankets.", the blonde said and walked away. Tatsumi just stood there looking down at the girls. He couldn't even compare anything to how horrible it must have been for them tonight.

Watari returned with some blankets and two pillows. He threw the blankets and pillows at Tatsumi but kept one blanket on him. He laid the blanket on the girls and made his way to the other man. Tatsumi was setting up a 'bed' for them. They placed their glasses on the floor next to them. When had finally laid down and covered them selves with the blanket, Tatsumi asked, " Let me ask you this, How is it that you know where everything is?"

" Well you know," Watari said with a smirk on his lips, " girls can be girls, and these ones like to throw wild threesome parties. What better man for the job then your truly."

The older man put a hand over his eyes, " You can't be serious."

" Hey, if I was throwing a threesome party, I would invite me too!"

" … that's not funny."

Watari could help but chuckle to himself. The other man could be so serious at times.

" Honestly though its because I'm their friend. Naturally I know, You can't tell me you never went to a friends house and after all the times you've been there you can't find things on your own. It's kinda like a second house and I'm not just taking here either. There's your place and Tsuzuki's apt. All of them are like my second house."

" I see.. well then I'll see you in the morning."

" Yeah, night.", the scientist said. They laid there still until they finally drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tried to make it a bit funny at the end to lighten the mood. Anyway R&R. It's like food for the author, it keeps us going.


	20. The Summon

Dear InuyashaHoujo,

Well all I have to say is thanks for 'wasting your time' to read my fanfic. If you noticed, the fic doesn't say complete which means I'm still writing it. You can't just expect Muraki to roll over and take it like a bitch. If you truly read the manga or watched the anime then you can tell that he wouldn't. So unless your a fucking fortune teller then I don't see how you can tell me that it's not going to happen. Before you tell me to get my fucking facts straight you better get yours. If you had read the chapter labeled 'Muraki's Past' then you can clearly see that he is the uke. Not the one I'm writing for but one none the less. Having consensual sex or being raped, your still going to bottom. Being an uke does not always mean that the act is going to be pleasurable. Oh, and thanks again for reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM.

--------------------------------------------------

Muraki had left with the picture in hand. He was in his old room at the house. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to think. He would find a way to get at the boy, just the problem was when; it had to be soon. The doctor knew where he was thanks to the curse running over the boy's body. It was like a life line that the young empath was unaware of. The platinum blonde smiled, he was going to use a summon to get him. All he needed was something that belonged to the kid.

There was only the curse. Muraki couldn't just go for a stroll in Meifu and get the empathy or anything that belonged to him. Summoning the boy though means of the curse would deem risky. Their minds could connect or one of their souls could get sucked from their bodies and into the other. It was a risk this timehat he would have to take to get Hisoka.

He sited the incantation and concentrated on the curse he had once inflicted on Hisoka. Before long Hisoka ended up lying in front of him on the ground. The doctor smirked to himself as he picked up the boy and left with him. _Now all that is left is the memory of my dear brother. _

-------------------------------------------- 

Hisoka woke up only to find himself tied to a chair. He struggled a bit with no use. He looked around to see where exactly he was but there was not much to see. The room was dark with no windows to be seen. He tried to move again but in vain. Panic began to rise inside of him. He began to struggle against the chair trying to get out. He gave up, breathing heavily.

He tried to remember what happened to him, how he got there. He remembered having to stay over Saya and Yuma's house. He was in his room on the balcony waiting for the girls while thinking how things could have been different if he was stronger. If he never split up with Tsuzuki during their case, none of this would have happened. Now he was stuck in this place with no way out.

_Now there is no way to get to Tsuzuki_, the young empathy thought as he sat there. He sat there hating himself for everything. He felt as if he could curl up in a ball and die. _No! I had nothing to be sad about; Tsuzuki was in a worse spot than me. If I get depressed there will be no way to help him._

He sat there contemplating what he would do the moment his capture made their presence known.

--------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki woke up several hours later after falling asleep in the tree. The sun as going down and in the next hour it would be dark. His neck was sore from lying in the same position. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head. The bird on his chest flew up in his face and scared Tsuzuki. He fell out of the tree and landed on his back.

He sat up rubbing his back and looked up. The shinigami saw the bird hopping up and down on a tree branch above him. He made his way up to his feet and looked towards the house. There were no lights signing that Muraki still wasn't home yet. He sighed and walked back to the house. The bird flew over landed on his shoulder then pecked at his hair. Tsuzuki laughed as he continued to walk inside.

-------------

I know it's short. I know that in one chapter I said the bird couldn't fly then in the next he could. Well the only way to explain that is that the bird was magic. No I don't have a real reason behind it but the bird will now be able to fly.

No more promises or excuses from me. When I write it, it will be posted. R&R


End file.
